Inefable
by yola1996acuario
Summary: Serie de 10 shots cortos en los que se veran los momentos mas romanticos, pervertidos, celosos, tristes, felices y melosos de MikaYuu. AU.
1. Shot 01

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, es la primera vez que escribo sobre MikaYuu(pareja sensual) asi que espero con sinceridad les guste.**

 **Inefable: Algo tan increible que no puede ser expresado en palabras... para mi Mika y Yuu son eso :3**

 **Mikaela es sexy!**

 **Owari no Seraph no me pertenece...lastimosamente u.u**

* * *

 **1\. Es mío**

Cuando Mikaela entro al aula y no vio a quien buscaba le importo muy poco el grupo de alumnos reunidos haciendo barra a quien sabe quien, ó, que el profesor de la tercera hora aun no hubiese llegado ya que para él solo venia rondando un pensamiento en su cabeza y ese era que tenia que disculparse con Yuu-chan por no decirle que ese día había tenido cita con el dentista, es mas si no hubiese sido por su fastidioso tío Ferid ni hubiese ido.

El rubio paso todos los pupitres hasta llegar al suyo, sentarse y dejar sus cosas.

¿Estaría molesto? Conociendo a Yuu-chan eso era mas que claro.

¿Le ignoraría? Posiblemente los primeros 5 minutos lo cual seria su infierno.

Mika soltó un suspiro algo frustrado mientras maldecía interiormente a su tío por arrastrarle al dentista.

-¡TE DIJE QUE YUICHIRO-SAMA ES MÍO!

Aquel grito no solo hizo que levantase la cabeza de golpe sino que también frunciese el ceño; observo el grupo de estudiantes aglomerados en una esquina reconociendo a Shinoa Hiragi quien estaba grabando, Shiho Kimizuki quien también estaba grabando y Yoichi Saotome quien parecía querer ayudar pero no sabia que hacer; los amigos de Yuu-chan eran bastante ruidosos por si solos por los que les dejaría ser.

Espera… Mika volvió a observar al grupo.

 _¿Yuichiru-sama?¿mío?¿que mierda?_

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A LLAMAR A HYAKUYA-SAMA POR SU NOMBRE?! ¡Y ES MIO!

 _Que no sea lo que creo que es, que no sea lo que creo que es, que no sea lo que creo que es… que no sea lo que creo que es, que no sea lo que creo que es…_

Mikaela se levanto de su pupitre y se dirigió a paso veloz hasta los alumnos reunidos solo para apartar de empujones tres chicos que soltaron una exclamación molesta pero al verle se alejaron lo máximo posible; para cuando Mika observo lo que todos sus compañeros de salón miraban su sangre se calento.

Tanto Shinoa como Kimizuki intercambiaron dinero al ver a Mikaela Tepes.

En el centro de todas la miradas se encontraban dos chicas jalando de un extremo a otro a un molesto Yuu mientras se debatían entre las dos a quien pertenecía; Yuu juraba que si no fuese por la amenaza de Guren sobre sus notificaciones de la dirección por saltarse clases hace un buen rato se hubiese ido del salón y para colmo de males Mika no estaba.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE YUU-SAMA ES MÍO!

-¡ES MÍO Y DEJA DE LLAMARLE POR SU NOMBRE!

Silencio.

Ambas chicas que hasta el momento se miraban con odio dejaron de hacerlo al no escuchar a sus compañeros darles animo como venían haciendo hasta el momento, con un miedo creciente voltearon solo para ver unos fríos ojos azules que empezaban a teñirse.

Yuu mantuvo en silencio ya que era raro ver a Mika molesto y mas raro aun era verlo tan iracundo como se veía y cuando sucedía los ojos del rubio parecían tener ese raro tinte rojizo, justo como en ese momento.

-¿Se puede saber que estan haciendo con Yuu-chan?

Una de las chicas vio esto como una oportunidad ya que después de todo Yuu-sama y Tepes-san paraban juntos en todo momento.

Shinoa miro divertida la situación ya que no todos los días veías a uno de tus mejores amigos metido en tal problema y no siendo el causante directo de ello; la pelimorada paso un billete mas a Kimizuki quien a su vez saco un billete mas, lo que vendría seria histórico.

-Tepes-san, dígale a esta ignorante que no puede estar con Yuu-sama ya que es mío.

Los fríos ojos de Mika pasaron a la chica que estaba sujetando el brazo derecho del pelinegro quien lo soltó cuando sintió todo el peso de la mirada del rubio.

-Yuu-chan no te pertenece.

Todos los compañeros alrededor sintieron algo de pena por la chica pero ni locos se metían en el camino de Tepes, el chico pegaba tan fuerte como Hyakuya.

-Te lo dije~ Yuu-sama es mío~

La chica que tenia a Yuu cogida del brazo izquierdo sonrió victoriosa al ver la mirada derrotada de su oponente pero la sonrisa le duro poco al sentir la mirada de Mikaela, ella también soltó el brazo del pelinegro.

-Yuu-chan tampoco te pertenece.

Yuu vio todo en cámara lenta, desde que Mika lo jalo del brazo para rodearle la cintura con un brazo para que su mano libre se colocase en su nuca, hizo lo único que siempre hacia en momentos como esos sin importarle que Shinoa y Kimizuki estuviesen grabando, que Yoichi pareciera apunto de convertirse en tomate o que el resto de sus compañeros estuviesen mas rojos que remolachas.

Yuu rodeo el cuello de Mika jalándolo para que acercase aun mas rápido sus labios hacia los suyos.

Seria una burla a la moral decir que aquel beso que ambos chicos se empezaron a dar fue de lo mas casto, aquel beso que ambos chicos estaban empezando a compartir era peor que una porno; los labios del rubio y del pelinegro se movieron en sincronía dando a entender que no era la primera vez que sucedía, las jaladas de labios, mordiscos y pequeños gemidos contenidos hacían que mas de un chico voltease la mirada y mas de una chica se sonrojase violentamente; aquello no solo daría de que hablar el resto del mes sino que también causaría los sonrojos de la siguiente semana de todo aquel que vio semejante beso.

Shinoa sentía sus mejillas calientes pero siguió grabando a diferencia de Kimizuke quien le entrego el dinero cuando desvió la mirada, había ganado.

Para cuando Mikaela y Yuu se separaron se notaba que no era porque quisiesen sino porque les faltaba el aire.

Mika ya con los ojos de ese azul hipnotizarte miro a cada estudiante a su alrededor mientras que Yuu seguía medio aturdido.

-Yuu-chan es mío.

Nadie rebatió aquello aunque con aquellas palabras Yuu volvió a la vida y un solo pensamiento se alojo en su cabeza.

 _Al diablo Guren._

Mika fue jalado rápidamente fuera del salón por Yuu.

Shinoa aun algo sonrojada soltó un silbido.

-Hasta que lo hicieron oficial.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	2. Shot 02

**Holaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, como pueden ver este cap es mas largo que el anterior, espero que les guste :3**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!... respondi los comentarios via PM**

 **Mikaela es sexy!**

 **Owari no Seraph no me pertenese.. si me perteneciese le hubiese metido mucho yaoi..hard lol**

* * *

 **2\. Rivalidades de familia**

Era conocido por casi todo ser viviente y pensante en la ciudad que tanto la familia Hyakuya como la familia Tepes se odiaban a muerte, tanto que serian capases de ir al funeral del contrario solo para bailar sobre su tumba y comer pastel, si bien la razón de tanto odio era desconocida por lo antigua que era eso no impidió que Gurel Hyakuya y Ferid Tepes se intentasen matar desde kínder, es mas, desde la primera vez que ambos chicos se vieron se odiaron a muerte al igual que sus padres, abuelos, bisabuelos y tátara abuelos por lo mismo que no fue sorpresa que cuando ese par de adolecentes llevaron a sus hermanos menores casi se maten con la mirada al dejar a los pequeños niños, las profesoras aun agradecían con el alma el hecho de que Guren hubiese recibido una llamada de Shinya y que Ferid tuviese que acompañar a su hermana menor a la secundaria baja.

-¡De todos los Kinders en los que pudieron meter a ese pequeño vampiro lo tuvieron que meter en el mismo kínder que mi mocoso!

Guren estaba que quería estampar la cabeza del Tepes en su pupitre a la vez que maldecía su suerte a lo que el rubio cenizo simplemente trato de calmarle ya que solo faltaban un par de minutos para que el salón se llenase.

-Deberías calmarte o te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo, Guren.

El mencionado soltó un bufido pero aun así hizo caso a las palabras de su novio.

-Es que no puedo creer la mala suerte que sigue a mi familia.

Shinya sabia que no debía preguntar pero aun así lo hizo.

-¿A que te refieres?

Guren se paso una mano por sus cabellos azabaches como símbolo de exasperación.

¿Era mucho pedir que esa familia de vampiros se alejasen o mejor aun que se extinguiesen de una maldita vez? Al parecer lo era.

El pelinegro miro al rubio cenizo con la máxima seriedad posible.

-Los Tepes se pudren en dinero, debieron de mandar a su vampiro al extranjero o algo.

Shinya soltó una risilla.

-Si hablamos de situación económica la tuya no se que atrás.

Y era cierto, ambas familias no solo eran rivales socialmente sino que también eran rivales en los negocios ya que tanto la familia Tepes como la familia Hyakuya manejaban distintas empresas aunque la familia Hyakuya tenia un Dojo en el cual se enseñaba el arte de la espada y eran personas bastantes tradicionales a diferencia de los Tepes que eran considerados como extranjeros por su apariencia aunque ya tuviesen varias generaciones viviendo en la misma ciudad.

-Si pero mi bisabuelo, el abuelo, padre y yo estudiamos en el mismo kínder.

Shinya había escuchado la historia de cómo los Tepes y Los Hyakuyas se venían odiando por generaciones, es mas, lo vio desde la primera vez que Guren y Ferid se miraron a los ojos en Kinder, algunos decían que fue ¨odio a primera vista¨ pero él aun creía que era por la influencia familiar ya que cuando el padre de su novio y el padre de Ferid los fueron a dejar por primera vez casi se armaba una pelea entre ambos adultos.

-Lo mismo con la familia Tepes y si esto sigue como paso contigo apuesto a que Yuu-chan y el chibi Tepes irán a la misma primaria, secundaria y posiblemente a la misma universidad.

 _Bendito sea el dios que lo puso en un salón diferente al del vampiro pero maldito el demonio que le puso en su misma secundaria._

Guren apretó la mandíbula al recordar prácticamente toda la vida que llevaba atado a ver al estúpido de Ferid, por un segundo recordó desde la primera vez que le vio hasta el primer golpe y la primera pelea que tuvieron.

-Estúpidas tradiciones.

Shinya coloco una mano en la mejilla de Guren.

-Tu hermano estará bien, te preocupas por nada.

El pelinegro coloco una mano sobre la del rubio cenizo pero aun así lo miro como si hubiese dicho la mayor idiotez que hubiese oído jamás.

-Shinya, conoces a los Tepes tan bien como yo así que no digas tal blasfemia.

El mencionado simplemente negó sin apartar la mano al recordad al pequeño hermano de su novio, ese niño tenia el mismo carácter familiar.

-No es como si Yuu-chan fuese a dejar que le golpeasen o algo, es bastante parecido a ti en ese aspecto.

Fue increíble como las facciones de Guren se relajaron al escuchar al rubio quien estaba que sonreía interiormente ya que aunque su novio no lo pareciese era un hermano mayor sobreprotector.

-Avergonzaría a todo el Dojo si lo hiciese.

Shinya rodo lo ojos a la vez que retiraba la mano de la mejilla del peli negro pero este rápidamente la tomo apoyándola en el pupitre en el que estaba sentado.

-Avergonzaras en el futuro al pequeño Yuu-chan si le obligas a cargar esa espada de bambú a todos lados.

El rubio se lamentaba por cada vez que había visto como el pobre Yuu-chan hacia un esfuerzo sobre infantil al cargar esa gran espada de bambú que en su tiempo había visto cargar a Guren hasta que fue remplazada por la katana que llevaba ahora.

Guren bufo pero aun así se veía en cierto modo culpable.

-Es la tradición familiar.

Shinya frunció el ceño.

-No recuerdo que tu padre te obligase.

Guren solro un gruñido.

-El abuelo lo hizo.

Shinya simplemente dejo zanjado el tema ya que sus compañeros empezaron a entrar al salón.

Ese día Shinya acompaño a Guren a recoger al pequeño Yuu aunque mas lo hacia porque no quería que el pequeño tuviese algún recuerdo traumático de cómo su hermano mayor intentaba matar a Ferid o como este intentaba matar a Guren, ambas ya había pasado mas de una vez en el pasado; si bien Shinya espero recibir algún reporte de pelea por el pequeño Yuu, y si que le dieron un reporte de comportamiento, nunca paso por su cabeza que no fuese por pelearse con el chibi Tepes sino por pelearse con un tal Kimisuki.

El rubio cenizo era una persona observadora por naturaleza por lo mismo que cuando se dio cuenta que Ferid llegaba trato de apurar a Guren quien lanzaba al aire a un risueño Yuu pero Guren siempre supo detectar a Ferid y viceverse, los insultos volaron así como las amenazas mientras se iban pero Shinya noto algo que ni Guren ni Ferid notaron al estar tan ocupados lanzándose insultos que harían persignarse al peor de los convictos, el pequeño Yuu sonreía risueño y se despedía del pequeño Tepes quien le sonreía del mismo modo.

 _Oh, Oh._

* * *

Cuando Shinya vio a Guren sentado en su mesa favorita de la cafetería y con esa cara de pocos amigos supo el porque nadie parecía querer acercársele, ni las meseras.

¿Qué habría pasado ahora?

¿Yuu-chan habría tenido otra pelea? Posiblemente aunque lo creía imposible ya que ese era su primer día de escuela.

¿Tal vez no había dejado que le llevase a la primaria? No lo sabia aunque era probable, el pequeño Yuu era bastante independiente.

Cuando Shinya se sentó en el asiento vacío frente al pelinegro obtuvo su respuesta.

-Van a la misma primaria.

El rubio cenizo se desoriento un segundo hasta que recordó que era lo único que podía tener así a su novio por lo que le dio su usual sonrisa tranquila.

-Ya lo sabias aunque Ferid dijo que estudiaría en el extranjero ¿qué cambio?

Y era cierto.

El día de la despedida del Kinder, Ferid había dicho que su hermano menor estudiaría en el extrajero para luego irse llevando prácticamente a rastras a un molesto chibi Tepes aunque lo raro fue que por alguna razón el pequeño Yuu había estado deprimido hasta que recibió una carta con la que su humor cambio radicalmente; a Guren casi se le quiebra el corazón cuando su hermano menor no le dejo ver el remitente, niño listo.

Guren se paso una mano por sus cabellos.

-Ni idea pero es raro, siento que hay algo malo en todo esto.

Shinya frunció el ceño a la vez que recordaba rápidamente todas las veces en las que vio como de risueño se veía el pequeño Yuu cada que se despedía del chibi Tepes, gracias a los dioses que ni Ferid ni Guren se habían dado cuenta de ese hecho ya que estaban mas atentos en sacarse los ojos con la mente.

Lo mejor era hacerse el loco.

-¿A que te refieres?

Guren miro por unos segundo su café frio para luego mirar por primera vez al rubio cenizo.

-El cabrón de Ferid no dejo al pequeño vampiro.

Eso si que era una sorpresa ya que Ferid parecía vivir por el chibi Tepes.

-¿No?

Guren negó lentamente para luego suspirar.

-Fue Krul.

Shinya se tenso. La joven Tepes había sido vista pocas veces pero todas y cada una de ellas habían sido momentos en los que claramente uno podía decir que no podías meterte con ella o sino tu vida se acababa socialmente, la pequeña modelo era lo que se decía una belleza peligrosa o al menos esa era la señal que irradiaba.

-Ferid debe estar enfermo o algo.

La voz de Shinya sonaba dudosa pero a la mención del Tepes, Guren pareció alegrarse.

 _¿Que demonios había pasado?_

-No le sucedió nada mortal, lastimosamente, aunque si pidió permiso de la universidad por un año.

Shinya no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese hecho, solo tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que Guren le devolviese la sonrisa olvidando la tensión que sufrió al ver a la joven Tepes dejar al pequeño vampiro.

-Me imagino tomaste una foto a la resolución

Guren asintió aun sonriendo.

Un año sin Ferid era como un milagro divino.

-Por poco y lo enmarco, esta catalogado en uno de los diez momentos mas felices de mi vida.

Shinya decidió molestar un poco a su novio.

-¿Y yo en que puesto estoy, cariño?~

El pelinegro se levanto de inmediato dejando algo de dinero sobre la mesa.

-No hacemos tarde para las clases.

El rubio cenizo no pudo evitar reír.

* * *

Shinya tomo un sorbo de su café aunque no aparto la mirada de Guren quien no paraba de maldecir en todos los idiomas que conocía.

El rubio cenizo suspiro.

-Deberías dejar de maldecir.

Guren miro exasperado al rubio cenizo.

-¡Se supone que esta vez si se iría al extranjero!

Shinya simplemente se encogió de hombros restando importancia al asunto.

-No le des mucha importancia.

El pelinegro se paso las manos por sus cabellos aunque mas que pasar simplemente la mano quería arrancárselos, no, quería arrancarle cada cabello de Ferid o a su pelirrojo novio.

-¡Estan en la misma secundaria!

Shinya volvió a suspirar.

-Tómalo con calma, Ferid y tu también estuvieron en la misma secundaria al igual que sus padres, no veo porque haces tanto laberinto.

El pelinegro se calmo un poco.

-¿Recuerdas cuando el mocoso de Yuu entro en el Kinder?

Shinya sonrió al asentir.

-Casi matas a Ferid en la salida ¿cómo olvidarlo?

Guren bufo.

-¿Y cuando entro a la primaria?

Shinya volvió a asentir

-Nunca lo olvidaría, casi le expulsan el primer día si es que no fuese por mis habilidades de orador.

Y era verdad, nunca olvidaría ese primer día de clase del pequeño Yuu ya que cuando fue con Guren a recogerle si bien no habia sido sorpresa de que se pelease si fue una sorpresa de que se hubiese peleado con Kimisuki quien también había ingresado a la misma primaria, ese día Shinya dio muestra de sus dotes como futuro abogado.

-Tengo el mismo mal presentimiento de todas esas veces.

Shinya fruncio el ceño pero resto importancia al asunto.

-No creo que sea nada malo, te preocupas demasiado.

Guren negó.

-No lo creo.

Shinya sonrió tranquilamente apoyando su mejilla en una de sus manos.

Guren sabia que lo que su novio fuese a decir le dañaría el orgullo.

-Quieres mucho a Yuu-chan, eres buen hermano mayor, cariño.

Guren frunció aun mas el ceño aunque no le sirvió de mucho cuando se veía como un niño que ha sido descubierto haciendo algo malo.

-Callate.

Shinya sonrió aun mas.

-Si me invitas a cenar puede que lo haga.

Guren bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

Shinya tomo aquello como un si.

* * *

Guren sonrió maquiavélicamente al ver la cuenta detallada del celular de su hermano menor aunque la sonrisa le duro poco cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

 _Le habían descubierto._

-Esta en ultimo año de secundaria alta, deberías dejarlo ser.

El pelinegro no se sorprendió en ver a Shinya ya que el fue quien lo cito al café.

-Sale con alguien, lo se.

El rubio cenizo suspiro.

-Quieres avergonzarlo.

Mas que una pregunta o una afirmación sonaba a un reproche.

-Ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

Shinya sabia a lo que se refería pero aun así no quería que el hermano menor de su prometido sufriese alguna vergüenza, al menos mas de las que ya le había hecho pasar su hermano y su padre con las peleas que habían cada que se veían con algún Tepes.

-Fue un error hacerlo en tu casa y lo sabes.

Guren bufo.

-El pequeño mocoso me chantajeo con eso por dos mes.

Shinya se lo pensó.

-Y a mi me tuvo comprándole helados por tres.

En realidad le tuvo pagando una membresía a una heladería.

-¿Aun quieres que me detenga?

 _Dulce futura venganza._

Shinya negó a la vez que daba esa sonrisa tranquila de yo no he roto un plato en mi vida.

-Apuesto a que es Shinoa-chan.

A Guren casi le dan arcadas.

-No quiero ser familiar de Kureto y no creo que sea ella.

Si bien su prometido era un Hiragi pertenecía a una rama diferente a la de Kureto y su hermana menor además de que no creía que fuese de ella.

-¿Entonces a quien propones?

Guren volvió a mirar el código zonal de las llamadas para luego ver los ojos azules claros.

-Kimizuki, apuesto mi espada a ello.

Shinya sintió la necesidad de palmearse la frente aunque no lo hizo, si bien el pelirosa y el pequeño Yuu habían entablado algo que podría definirse como una amistad no había ni una remota posibilidad de que aquellos dos saliesen de manera romántica. El rubio cenizo dio un vistazo al recibo que su prometido tenia entre manos y por fin todo tuvo sentido en su mente; los Kimizuki y los Tepes Vivian en la misma zona aunque también cabía la remota posibilidad de que fuese otra persona.

-Podría ser.

El rubio cenizo no creía tan siquiera que fuese la pelimorada pero si decía quien era realmente la persona con la que creía que salía el pequeño Hyakuya estaba mas que seguro que Guren le daba algo.

-Mi padre se fue por un viaje de negocios y el Dojo estará cerrado hasta su regreso.

Shinya alzo una ceja de manera sugestiva.

-Ya dije que no es bueno hacerlo en tu casa, deberías aprender de lecciones pasadas.

Guren soltó un bufido exasperado.

-Para eso esta tu departamento, idiota.

-¿Entonces?

-Yuu cree que me quedare en tu departamento.

Shinya quería decirle a Guren que dejasen esa pequeña venganza de lado pero recordó lo costosa que fue esa membresía de helados.

-¿Llevo una filmadora?

Y ahí estaba la razón por la que Guren había pedido matrimonio al rubio cenizo.

-Bastara con mi celular.

Para cuando ambos hombres llegaron a la casa Hyakuya solo los recibió el silencio y una nota pegada en la entrada

 _¨Para: El estúpido Guren_

 _Dormiré fuera y ni te molestes en llamar a ninguno de mis amigos que no te contestaran._

 _Psdt. No soy idiota._

 _Atte. Yuichiro ¨_

-Te la hizo.

Shinya volvió a aceptar el hecho de que el menor de los Hyakuya era igual de inteligente que el resto de la familia, chico listo.

Al menos podían usar la casa ese fin de semana ¿no?

Tuvo su respuesta cuando Guren rompió la nota y lo estampo en la pared con un beso demandante, al menos tendrían un buen fin de semana.

* * *

Si las miradas matasen tanto Ferid Tepes como Guren Hyakuya estarían mas que muertos ya que ambos estaban que se mataban con la mirada mientras que Shinya y Crowley guardaban silencio mirando de lo mas aburridos los comunes choques entre ambos.

-¿Que hace TU aquí?

Guren se arrepentía desde el fondo de su corazón no haber traído su adorada espada.

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar, insecto despreciable.

Shinya iba a llevarse a Guren de manera civilizada a lo que Crowley iba agregar mas leña al fuego soltando algún comentario sarcástico pero antes de que nadie realizase un movimiento una de las puertas del fino restaurante tradicional fue abierta mostrando a una fastidiada peli rosa.

-¿Es que no pueden actuar de manera civilizada, tira de energúmenos?

Ferid y Crowley se sorprendieron de ver ahí a la menor de los Tepes ya que esta se suponía que estaría en una sesión de modelaje por el extranjero a lo que Guren y Shinya no podían dejar de pensar como era que siempre se tenían que encontrar con algún Tepes.

-¿Krul?¿cuando llegaste?

Las nombrada ignoro olímpicamente a su hermano mayor mirando fijamente con un sonrisa a Guren y Shinya lo que pareció totalmente extraño a todos los hombres presentes.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Shinya miro con suspicacia a la fémina pero aun así respondió en vista de que Guren no parecía querer decir nada.

-Tenemos una cena, señorita, así que si nos disculpan iremos a otra habitación de espera.

Krul sonrió aun mas.

Ferid y Crowley sabían que cuando Krul sonreía de ese modo era porque algo tramaba.

-Casualidades~ también tengo una cena y supongo que mi hermano mayor también la tiene.

Antes de que nade pudiese decir algo el mismo hombre en yukata que los había puesto a los cuatro en el mismo cuarto de espera apareció dando una reverencia.

-Caballeros, señorita.

Krul coloco las manos en sus caderas

-Pensé que nunca aparecerías.

El hombre volvió a dar una reverencia.

-Lamento la tardanza señorita Tepes pero el señor Hyakuya y el señor Tepes no pudieron con sus emociones y se desmayaron.

Apenas el hombre en yukata termino de hablar se vio apresado por los hijos de los hombres que menciono.

Krul quería reír pero se contuvo.

-¿Padre?¿Que le paso a mi padre?

Ferid no estaba nada contento, menos aun con la tranquilidad que mostraba su hermana menor.

Crowley quería intervenir pero vio como la menor de los Tepes reia, nunca era bueno meterse en su camino y si es que ella se encontraba tan tranquila era porque sabia lo que sucedía y su padre no estaba en peligro.

-¡¿Que sucedió?!¡¿Donde se encuentra mi padre?!

Decir que Guren estaba preocupado a la mención de su padre era un eufemismo ya que para el pelinegro su padre siempre seria alguien fuerte que no se desmayaba así sufriese el shock mas grande de su vida.

Shinya quería calmar a Guren pero como siempre fue una persona observadora se dio cuenta de dos cosas; la primera, la joven Tepes parecía divertida, y la segunda, Crowley no intervenía por lo que nadie debía de estar en peligro.

-Cál..mense, ca..balle..ros.

Guren estaba a punto de destrozar todo el lugar solo para encontrar a su padre.

-¡No hasta que me digas que mierdas le paso a padre!

Ferid no le gustaba ni nunca le gustaría estar de acuerdo con nada de lo que un Hyakuya dijese pero en esta ocasión hizo una titánica excepción al asentir.

Krul no pudo evitar sonreír, la cosas iban aun mejor de lo que había esperado aunque el desmayo de su padre nunca estuvo en sus planes; pasado un par de segundos la pelirrosa decidió intervenir, después de todo el hombre no le serviría si es que también se desmayaba.

Shinya tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio a la pelirosa acercarse de los mas feliz a Guren y Ferid quienes seguían sujetando al hombre en yukata.

-Déjenlo, mi padre y el señor Hyakuya se encuentran descansando en la enfermería.

Tanto Ferid como Guren soltaron al hombre en yukata para prestarle toda su atención a la pelirosa.

Decir que el alivio inundo el cuerpo del hombre en yukata al ser soltado era la peor broma del mundo, el hombre estaba de lo mas agradecido con la joven Tepes de haberle librado de ese par de bestias salvajes que se hacían pasar por seres humanos.

A Shinya no le gustaba como la pelirrosa manipulaba toda la situación.

-Señorita, por su reacción usted sabe algo que para nosotros es desconocido.

Shinya y Crowley cayeron en cuenta de TODO cuando la menor soltó una risilla divertida, ambos se sentían idiota por no haber unido todas las piezas antes.

Guren apretó los puños calmándose y analizando la situación.

Yuu los había citado para una cena formal en la cual les presentaría a alguien.

Yuu le había dicho la hora y el lugar.

Yuu le había dicho que quería presentar a esa persona primero a su padre.

¿Ahora, cómo es que los Tepes estaban en este lugar y porque su padre estaba desmayado? Sentía que estaba perdiéndose algo bastante obvio y lo mismo sucedía con Ferid aunque para Crowley y Shinya todo estaba mas que claro.

-Krul como tu hermano mayor te exijo que digas que es lo que sucede.

Crowley negó a la elección de palabras que había usado el mayor de los Tepes.

Ferid supo que debío elegir otras palabras cuando su hermana menor le miro con sus molestos ojos rojos.

-¿Me exiges? Perdiste ese derecho la primera vez que le negaste _aquello_ a mi Mikaela.

El mayor de los Tepes se arrepentía enormemente de aquello pero no por negar el capricho de su adorable hermano menor de ir a la misma primaria a la que él había ido sino de no haber sido mas inteligente al negarle aquello ya que cuando Krul se entero de que se llevaría a Mikaela, contra su voluntad, con él a estudiar un año en el extranjero se armo una batalla titánica en la cual la menor gano al rogarle a padre; ese día el mayor no solo perdió el absoluto cariño que sus dos hermanos le profesaban reduciéndose este a la mitad sino que Krul también le culparía eternamente de haber hecho llorar a Mikaela por una semana.

A Guren le venia importando un pimiento los problemas familiares de ambos hermanos.

-Mocosa dinos lo que sabes.

Shinya se adelanto colocándose cerca de Guren, era mejor tener la posibilidad de detenerlo en el ultimo minuto.

Krul miro a cada hombre en a habitación para al final dar una señal al hombre de yukata quien se adelanto.

-Lo sabrán por usted mismo cuando me sigan.. Yuichiro y Mikaela nos esperan.

Todos vieron como la joven Tepes empezaba a seguir al sirviente.

Mientra que para Crowley y Shinya era obvio lo que sucedía sus parejas parecían de lo mas perdidas con las ultimas palabras de la joven aunque al final reaccionaron siguiéndola. El camino no era corto y el silencio fue de lo mas incomodo pero cuando el sirviente se detuvo delante de una puerta solo para abrirla, escuchar ruidos amortiguados, ponerse rojo como un tomate y luego cerrarla extrañando a todos con excepción de Krul.

-Me temo que tendrán que esperar un momento, señores.

Si había algo que un Hyakuya y un Tepes nunca aceptaban era un ¨no¨ por lo que a Guren y a Ferid les importo un comino apartar de un empujón al sirviente y reabrir la puerta de golpe.

Ninguno de los dos hombres espero la imagen que los recibió ni en sus mas locos sueños.

En el suelo de la habitación podían verse un par de corbatas tiradas al igual que dos camisas y dos sacos, todas las prendas yendo en dirección de un rubio y un pelinegro en el suelo enzarzados en un beso de lo mas obsceno a la vez que parecían quererse deshacer de los cinturones de sus pantalones; los sonidos que soltaban ambos chicos parecían hacerles sordos del mundo alrededor de ellos y a la vez del publico que estaban recibiendo.

 _Bum. Bum._

Shinya aun en shock solo atino a ver el cuerpo desmayado de Guren a lo que Crowley en el mismo shock no pudo evitar alzar una ceja de manera sugestiva en dirección a los dos chicos quienes se empezaban a percatar de que no estaban solos.

Krul sentía que la venganza contra su hermano por haber hecho llorar a su Mikaela cuando era pequeño se había cumplido aunque también le encantaba ser la persona de confianza de su hermanito y su cuñado.

-¿No pueden dejar a sus cuerpos descansar?¿Mikaela?¿futuro cuñado?

Ninguno de los dos chicos parecían avergonzados pero si bastante molestos por verse interrumpidos aunque no se levantaron del suelo como si esperasen que todos se fuesen para continuar con sus actividades.

-Llamare a alguien para que los lleve a la enfermería.

Shinya reacciono al igual que Crowley al escuchar al sirviente, ambos empezaron a intentar hacer reaccionar a sus respectivas parejas, no era de extrañar que los padres de ambos menores también se hubiesen desmayado.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	3. Shot 03

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto! espero que el cap anterior les gustase**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior, les respondi por PM**

 **Psdta. Mikaela es sexy!**

 **Owari no Seraph no me pertenece... hubiese puesto mas momentos mikayuu u.u**

* * *

 **3\. La comida no se desperdicia**

Mikaela dejo de ¨almorzar¨ para mirar como el pellinegro hacia una cara de molestia a la vez que alejaba la cantimplora de la cual había estado bebiendo.

-Es un problema.

Mikaela quería decirle ¨te lo dije¨ pero solo se relamió los labio quitándose la sangre sobrante que se había escapado de su cantimplora.

Yuu suspiro molesto al no escuchar nada de Mika.

-Te dije que no seria fácil.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-No es que me arrepienta de mi decisión.

Mikaela cerro su cantimplora evitando mirar a la persona por la que estuvo esperando desde aquel día en el que se separaron, la persona con la que llevaba soñando reencontrarse desde hace tantos años, la persona con la que había perdido mas de un momento diciéndole que le amaba, la persona con la que había probado el sabor de la sangre, de un beso, de una noche juntos.

Se sentía culpable de lo que pasaba.

Se sentía culpable…de haberle detenido su tiempo.

Ni Yuu ni Mika sabían cuanto mas podrían mantener el secreto del resto en especial de Shinoa que cada vez parecía mas suspicaz alrededor de ellos.

¿Cómo era que todo se complico tanto?

Mejor ni pensar en ello.

Mikaela observo de soslayo a su novio solo para encontrarle con la mirada en el techo de la habitación, usualmente podía perder el tiempo mirándole pero en esta ocasión presto mas atención al liquido que amenazaba con caerse de la cantimplora que Yuu-chan sostenía.

El rubio dejo su cantimplora semi vacía para luego levantarse de la cama dirigiéndose directamente al sofá con la única intensión de quitar la cantimplora al pelinegro sin prever como este trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no mostrar la sonrisa que quería dejar aparecer en su rostro; Mika quito la cantimplora con excesiva facilidad solo para que al segundo siguiente fuese jalado hacia delante provocando que la cantimplora se escapase de sus manos.

 _Clign_. _Clign_.

Mierda.

Mikaela agradecía a todos los dioses(si es que existían) el hecho de que hubiesen algunas toallas con las que pudiese limpiar el desastre que ahora había en el suelo.

Yuu trago grueso cuando Mika le observo con sus rojizos ojos totalmente molesto.

El pelinegro se estremeció ligeramente.

Mikaela empujo a Yuu colocándose encima de él y encerándole al poner ambos de sus brazos a sus costados.

Yuichiro sabia que cuando Mika estaba molesto con él y entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos era porque le perdonaría pero luego de un largo, largo, larguísimo sermón y un castigo.

-¿No tienes nada que decir, Yuu-chan?

El mencionado se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar el tono de ultratumba que tenia su novio.

-¿Lo siento?

Tal vez debió de decirlo sin el tono de pregunta.

Mikaela chasqueo la lengua.

Si, debió decirlo sin el tono de pregunta.

-¿Lo sientes? No parece, Yuu-chan.

En realidad no lo sentía, al menos no demasiado, y sabia que Mikaela lo sabia.

-No es tan grave.

 _Oh. Oh._

Los ojos del rubio tuvieron un brillo rojizo aun mas profundo ¿seria porque recién se había alimentado?

-Yuu-chan.. ¿tienes idea de cuanta hambre tendrás luego? O al menos ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es para todos cortarse y dar parte de su sangre?

Yuu desvió la mirada; Mikaela era el mejor en cuanto de hacerle sentir culpable se trataba pero tenia razón.

-Lo siento.

En esta ocasión la disculpa fue con todo el arrepentimiento que sentía; sus amigos aun pensaban que daban solo ración para Mikaela pero no era solo para él y no sabia como decírselos.

Mikaela decidió dejarle el sermón y el castigo para después.

Yuu sintió la suave mano de Mika moverle el rostro para que le mirase, no se resistió en lo mas mínimo aunque si se sentía culpable por su pequeño juego.

Ambas miradas rojizas chocaron.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio para luego hacer una mueca, sus colmillos era molestos cuando tenia hambre.

-Te daré la mitad de la mía.

-Ya me das la mitad como para tener que darme mas de lo tuyo.

Y era cierto.

Mikaela le daba a Yuichiro una de las dos cantimploras de sangre que semanalmente recibía, es mas, en mas de una ocasión Yuu había visto a su novio tener que aguantar la misma sed que ocasionalmente le atacaba por no tener su ración completa, no podían seguir así.

Mika observo con algo de culpa los ojos rojos de la persona que mas quería, en ocasiones se preguntaba si no fue muy egoísta de su parte aceptar su petición.

El rubio soltó un suspiro.

-No podemos pedir mas.

Ambos chicos se miraron por unos segundos.

Por supuesto que no podían pedir mas, suficiente era que sus amigos se turnasen semanalmente para dar su sangre además que tanto Yuu como Mika eran recios a atacar a otro ser humano ya que ellos sabían como era sentirse el ¨ganado¨ de un vampiro, ninguno de los dos atacaría a nadie así se tuviesen que aguantar el hambre.

Yuu coloco su mano sobre la mano de Mika que aun se mantenía en su mejilla.

-Es momento que les diga.

Para Mikaela esas palabras implicaban algo mas que sangre; implicaba revelarles a todos el hecho de que había convertido a Yuu-chan en vampiro, implicaba decir que le había detenido el tiempo, implicaba decir que sufriría al ver como sus amigos envejecían y morían, implicaba decir que le había condenado a tener que vivir con una dieta basada en sangre, implicaba decir que Yuu-chan ya no era un humano pero por el bien de Yuu-chan les diria.

-Lo siento.

Yuu negó.

El pelinegro entendía parte de la culpa que tenia Mika pero aun así fue el mismo quien decidió ese camino y no se arrepentía en lo mas mínimo.

-Yo fui quien te obligo, no tienes nada que sentir…

Mikaela querría negar aquello, quería decir que fue el quien debió de ser mas fuerte a las suplicas constantes, que fue el quien debió de negarse a convertirle, que fue el quien no debió ser egoísta al querer tenerle siempre a su lado sin importarle las consecuencias pero al final nada de lo que fuese a decir cambiaria lo que había pasado, había convertido s Yuu en un vampiro y eso era irreversible.

Le había convertido y aunque se arreintiera si es que tuviese que escoger otra vez lo volvería a hacer.

-…fui yo quien quiso estar a tu lado siempre.

Mika dio una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

 _Condene a Yuu-chan._

-Siempre es una palabra precaria.

-Lo estamos intentando ¿no?

Mika quito la mano de la mejilla del pelinegro para luego entrelazar los dedos a la vez que observo esos ojos rojos que antes habían sido verdes, aun amaba ese color verde esmeralda aunque ya no lo viera en los ojos del pelinegro.

Mikaela sonrió con una ligera muestra de burla.

-Al menos ya no tendrás que usar lentillas.

El bufido de Yuu fue mas que molesto, odiaba esas lentillas.

-Eran molestas y difíciles de poner, deberían de ser ilegales.

Mikaela le concedió la razón, cada que dormían o se encerraban para comer Yuu-chan se quitaba las lentillas como si fuese un ritual sacrosanto aunque cuando se las tenia que poner maldecía como poseído.

-Parpadeabas demasiado.

Yuu chasque la lengua.

-Tonto.

-Amas a este tonto.

Mikaela sonrió al ver el sonrojo que se empezaba a formar en las mejillas de Yuu-chan.

-Shinoa nos va matar.

Mika no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

A Mika nunca le caerían mal los amigos de Yuu-chan ya que ellos habían preferido ayudar a salvarle escapando que quedarse y entregarlo pero cada que Yuu-chan hablaba de alguien mas cuando estaba con él sentía una ligera punzada de celos.

Ya había saciado una de sus hambres, ahora solo le faltaba saciar o intentar saciar un hambre que parecía nunca saciarse completamente.

Mika se relamió los labios a lo que Yuu no tuvo un buen presentimiento.

-Yuu-chan, no te olvides de tu castigo por desperdiciar la comida~

El mencionado sintió que su cara ardía a la vez que sabia como solían ser los castigos de Mika, tenia una relación de amor/odio con esos castigos.

-¿Puedes castigarme de otro modo?

Mikaela negó lentamente mientras que con su mano libre se colaba por la camiseta del pelinegro a la vez que se acercaba a la mandíbula de Yuu-chan dándole algunos besos mariposa en el proceso provocando algunos estremecimientos en el camino hacia sus labios aunque se detuvo antes de llegar a ellos, el castigo había empezado.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	4. Shot 04

**Holaaaa! se que me tarde pero me robaron mi laptop y me luxe el brazo cuando paso, hice el shot por celular y con una mano asi que entiendas please... estare haciendo los shot por cel hasta que me compre otra Luka(si, mi laptop tenia nombre)u.u**

 **Respondi los reviews por PM**

 **Guest: El castigo fue... digamos que a eso no se le puede considerar castigo / * . */ aunque** **Kagami-sensei ya pone bastante yaoi para que solo sea un shonnen ai ¿haz visto los multiples sonrojos de Mika cuando esta con Yuu? e.ê... me encanta que te encante!**

 **Psdt. Mikaela es sexy!**

 **Owari no Seraph no me pertenece... habria hecho que Yuu se encontrase antes con Mika.**

* * *

 **4\. Consecuencias de apostar**

Los tacones de aguja, los pump, block, tapered, blade, wedge y botas de tacón son calzado que se caracteriza por ser usados por las mujeres para hacerlas ver mas altas, femeninas y con una figura mas estilizada o al menos eso era lo que su hermana menor siempre le decía cuando exigía su compañía y la de su tío para cargar sus cajas de zapatos, entonces ¡¿por qué, por todo lo que se consideraba santo, tenia unos tacones de quince centímetros en sus manos?!

Mikaela gruño, la culpa de todo aquello era de la amiga peli morada de Yuu-chan.

Enserio, ¿por qué su novio se empeñaba en apostar contra Shinoa si sabia que iba a perder? Shinoa era como un arma nuclear contra el gobierno mundial si es que se trataba de hacer que algo saliera como ella quería, mas aun, si se trataba de hacer avergonzar a Yuu-chan; maldijo el momento en el que acepto dar ¨apoyo moral¨ a su novio, si bien acepto al ver la cara de total desesperación de Yuu-chan, se sintió timado ya que solo a milisegundos luego de que aceptase este había desecho su cara de sufrimiento para empezar a quejarse de lo pesado que seria tener que aprender a caminar en tacones.

 _Shinoa es un demonio vil y tramposo que estaba corrompiendo a Yuu-chan._

No era que la peli morada le cayese mal pero habían ocasiones en las que le llegaba a poner de los nervios con todo lo que le hacia pasar a su novio.

Mikaela soltó un suspiro pesado aunque era mas que todo resignado antes de sentarse en la alfombra, esta no era su idea de pasar un viernes en la noche cuando no había nadie en la casa de Yuu-chan, hasta el sobreprotector hermano mayor de Yuu-chan se había ido a una cita con Shinya ¡por todo el fin de semana! Prácticamente les habían dado luz verde.

Mika volvió a mirar los tacones negros de quince centímetros en sus manos, gracias a Krul había aprendido a apreciar la belleza que esas cosas negras y puntiagudas así como también había aprendido lo dolorosos que podían llegar a ser, solo recordar a su tío Ferid usándolos durante dos semanas porque Krul querías sus botas ¨suaves¨ le hacia replantearse el hecho de no haber ido con Yuu-chan a sus practicas en el club de teatro.

 _Mierda._

Mikaela maldijo a Shinoa en todas las lenguas que conocía así como también maldijo a todos sus antepasados; si no se hubiese tenido que ir por un encargo del molesto profesor Crowley hubiese podido evitar que Shinoa apostase con Yuu-cha aunque de nada le serbia lamentarse, Yuu-chan tendría que vestirse del gato de Cheshire en tacones ya que a Shinoa nada la paraba cuando ganaba una apuesta y menos si quien perdía se trataba de Yuu-chan.

El rubio no levanto la mirada al escuchar la puerta abrirse, estaba demasiado ocupado fulminando con la mirada los tacones que tenia en las manos.

-¿Aun no te los haz puesto, Mika?

El nombrado no despego la mirada de las armas mortales en sus manos, con ellas fácilmente podría matar a alguien ¡si parecían dagas!

Mikaela frunció el ceño.

-¿Es necesario que los use, Yuu-chan?

Yuu agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón el hecho de que Mika aun no levantase la mirada, se sentía algo cohibido con todo aquello aun mas cuando Shinoa le entrego el disfraz y los zapatos para luego decirle que tenia que obligar a Mika a que le enseñase como usar tacones o de ser posible hacerle usar un par.

¿Por qué tenia que hacer aquello si la apuesta solo consistía en vestirse así y caminar solo dentro del club de teatro?

 _Te beneficiara, Yuu, solo deja que ese novio tuyo te los vea puestos y apuesto que Mikaela hará lo imposible para que los uses de manera ¨correcta¨._

Aun no entendía el porque Shinoa se había mostrado de lo mas feliz al decirle aquello aunque Shinoa siempre estaba feliz cuando ganaba ya que después de todo él era quien había perdido pero estaba absoluta e irrevocablemente seguro de que Shinoa había hecho trampa.

Yuichiro soltó un bufido.

-Si yo tengo que usarlo, tu también.

Mika suspiro para luego levantar la mirada y quedarse hecho de piedra, sentía que de un momento a otro despertaría de este sueño irreal lo cual no deseaba.

El rubio se peñisco discretamente el brazo sin apartar la mirada del pelinegro, al menos de algo estaba seguro y eso era de que aquello no era un sueño.

Mikaela retiraba todos sus anteriores pensamientos, Shinoa era un ángel con todo y el halo digno de veneración, es mas, el mismo le haría el bendito templo si es que le daba un video o al menos fotos de Yuu-chan en esos candentes tacones negros, maldecía el no haber cargado su celular.

El rubio miro sin ningún tipo de pudor desde las esponjosas orejas de gato que se fundía como si fuese parte de la cabellera pelinegra, la boa de plumas rosa y dijes encajada en los hombros y manos dando la imagen bohemia a diferencia de la usual imagen de delincuente juvenil que solía llevar Yuu-chan, la camiseta negra ajustada llena de accesorios que dejaba el plano vientre al descubierto, el short negro ajustado con la alusión a media falda cubierta con los mismos accesorios de la camiseta, las medias rayadas de negro y verde que cubrían gran parte de las largas piernas de Yuu-chan para luego seguir bajando la mirada lentamente llegando a la magnificencia de los zapatos negros de tacón alto que hacían que la cruda sensualidad agresiva que Yuu-chan usualmente no mostraba fuera de una pelea o en los momentos íntimos que compartían saliese en todo su esplendor.

Tal vez el hecho de que Yuu-chan aprenda a usar tacones no fuese tan malo.

El rubio trago saliva con disimulo, su novio nunca se había visto tan provocativo como en ese momento.

Yuichiro evito mirar a Mika por dos razones; la primera era que aunque no lo pareciese se sentía avergonzado por tener que usar aquel traje, y la segunda era que Mika parecía desnudarlo con la mirada; el pelinegro maldijo el momento en el que aposto con Shinoa e ignoro las advertencias de Yoichi.

 _No lo olvides, Yuu, tienes que vestir el traje_ _completo_ _y enseñárselo a Mikaela._

Yuu maldijo el momento en el que Shinoa le dio ese traje y aun mas cuando le dio los tacones.

-Te queda muy, muy, pero muy bien ese atuendo, Yuu-chan.

El pelinegro se sonrojo tan profundamente que sentía que de un momento a otro le saldría humo de las orejas ¿y como no hacerlo cuando Mika hablaba en ese tono ronco que parecía acariciarle cada centímetro de piel?.

Mikaela rio suavemente ante la reacción a su comentario, avergonzar a Yuu-chan era uno de sus deportes favoritos aunque era bastante difícil de lograr en una situación normal, agradecería a Shinoa luego.

Yuuichiro se cruzo de brazos visiblemente molesto por reaccionar como una mocosa hormonal, si no fuese porque escucho a Mika reír de seguro en esos momentos estaría jugando con sus manos; el pelinegro dio un suspiro suave calmándose, solo era un estúpido disfraz… un disfraz jodidamente revelador pero un disfraz al fin y al cabo.

Mika supo que el juego había vuelto a ser complicado cuando vio como Yuu-chan volvía a tener ese aparente temple semi calmado de siempre al igual que le miraba de lo mas fastidiado.

Yuu suspiro con fastidio a la vez que caminaba tambaleándose hasta llegar a sentarse en el borde de su cama.

-Cállate y ponte los tacones.

Mikaela se hubiese tomado mas enserio el tono enojado de su novio si es que no se hubiese tambaleado como cordero recién nacido, si Yuu-chan se vía así de bien sin saber caminar debidamente con tacones ¿cómo se veria caminando como un _femme fatale_?

A Yuu no le gusto nada la sonrisa calculadora que Mika comenzaba a esbozar.

-Yo no fui quien perdió la apuesta contra Shinoa~

Yuu chasqueo la lengua. Algo tramaba Mika, de eso estaba ciento por ciento seguro.

-Eres mi novio, debes apoyarme.

Yuichiro se estremeció cuando los ojos de Mika empezaron a tener ese tinte rojizo que conocía mas que bien, sus caderas suelen doler cada que veía ese tinte rojizo.

-Por supuesto que te apoyare~ pero quiero una _recompensa_ ~

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos en dirección del rubio con la picara sonrisa, no tenia que ser un genio para averiguar sus pensamientos.

-Pervertido.

Para casi todo el mundo Mikaela Tepes era una persona fría y sin corazón que le venia importando un reverendo pimiento si desidias saltar de un puente o no aunque aquello siempre cambiaba si ponían a Yuichiro Hyakuya, para todo aquel que conocía a ambos chicos era gracioso ver como ambos se complementaban tan bien cuando eran tan opuestos ya que mientras que Mikaela Tepes parecía ser un vampiro sin corazón, Yuichiro Hyakuya era alguien explosivo e impulsivo.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos.

Mikaela amplio su sonrisa, una que solo era para Yuu.

-Solo contigo, cariño~

Ambos chicos compartieron una de esas miradas cómplices, una mirada que podía decir mas que miles de palabras entre ellos; Yuu relajo el rostro mientras soltaba una risilla, para el pelinegro era agradable poder ver ese abanico de expresiones que Mika podía llegar a tener cada que estaban juntos, cada mirada, cada palabra, cada rose, cada beso, cada caricia era único y cargado con una emoción que solo se mostraban entre ambos, nadie mas estaba incluido en ese intercambio que tenían así como tampoco nadie podía meterse entre los dos sin tener un ataque de diabetes.

El pelinegro dejo de reír cuando sintió una aguda punzada en sus pies.

Si se quebraba una pierna Shinoa le pagaría el hospital.

Yuu extendió la pierna en el aire fulminando su calzado con la mirada a la vez que Mikaela volvía a maldecir el hecho de no haber cargado su celular.

-¿Cómo hacen las chicas para usar estas mounstrocidades?

-¿Practica y una buena dosis de anestesia local?

Mika se encogió de hombros de manera desinteresada pero aun así mantenía la mirada en su novio, la expresión adolorida en el rostro de Yuu-chan no era algo que se viese todos los días como tampoco era algo que disfrutase por mas que estuviese en ese provocador disfraz.

Yuu bajo la pierna.

-Puede ser.

Mikaela pensó unos segundos e hizo una mueca desviando la mirada hacia los tacones que aun sostenía en sus manos.

-Krul los usa diario.

La hermana menor del rubio tenia dos cuartos enteros de zapatos de tacón aunque en su mayoría eran botas de tacón con los que andaba todos los días de la semana, Mikaela no recordaba haberla visto usar ni siquiera unas simples zapatillas.

-Empieza a orar por sus pies.

Mika asintió a la vez que miraba con el mas profundo desprecio los zapatos que aun sostenía en sus manos. Yuichiro juraba que si no estuviese casi retorciéndose de dolor por las punzadas en sus pies se reiría de Mika.

-Lo hare, estas ¨cosas¨ deberían incinerarse.

Yuu volvió a sentir otra punzada en sus pies ¿qué había hecho para merecer aquello?... pensándolo mejor ¿por qué el castigo no podía ser otro?

-Mika no aguanto estos estúpidos zapatos …

El rubio volvió a ver a su novio solo para verle levantar la pierna de manera provocadora haciendo que su sangre bombease mas rápido; Mika sabia que Yuu-chan no se daba cuenta que sus movimientos le invitaban a hacer cosas que harían a un cura mandarle a rezar unas doscientas Ave Marias por lo pecaminoso de sus pensamientos.

-…quítamelo _, por favor_.

Mika soltó en el acto las ¨cosas¨ que hasta ahora había estado cargando en sus manos solo para levantarse del suelo de manera gatuna, casi como un depredador.

-Con gusto, Yuu-chan~

Ambos chicos hicieron contacto visual, la mirada rojiza choco con la mirada verde esmeralda.

Yuu sintió un estremecimiento placentero recorrerle desde la punta del cabello a los pies a la vez que sentía un creciente temor por sus caderas al ver como Mikaela se acercaba hasta él para luego tomar de manera delicada su pierna derecha que aun estaba alzada. Mikaela cogió el tobillo del pelinegro mientras que con su mano libre deslizo lentamente los dedos desde el inicio de la pantorrilla contorneándola hasta que llego a la parte posterior de la rodilla donde se detuvo unos segundos dejando que el calor de su mano se quedase grabado.

Yuu sabia que todos los estremecimientos que sentía también los podía sentir Mika al igual que aseguraba que el deseo era el mismo que Mikaela reflejaba en su mirada.

Mika volvió a deslizar su mano lentamente pero a su posición inicial logrando un chasquido de lengua por parte de su novio, nunca se cansaría de molestarle ya que sus expresiones le eran de lo mas divertidas, la mueca que tenia era mas un puchero caprichoso que una mueca y era algo que solo Mikaela podía provocar y de lo que estaba orgulloso.

-Quítamelos.

Mikaela no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante el tono frustrado.

-¿Seguro?

Mika sabia que no era bueno tentar su suerte cuando se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo pero aun así tenia algo con el hecho de molestar un poco a Yuu-chan.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de retirar su pierna de las manos del rubio cuando sintió un punzo por lo que se trago su orgullo y asintió a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior y aunque no lo supiese eso fue lo que provoco que los ojos de Mika se pusieran de un color rojo mas intenso.

Mika se moría por lanzarse a mordisquear los suaves labio de Yuu-chan como en muchas ocasiones lo había hecho pero se contuvo. El rubio volvió a deslizar sus manos pero en esta ocasión coloco una mano a media pantorrilla a modo de apoyo mientras de la otra se deslizo por la parte posterior del calzado demoniaco dándole una ligera presión retirándolo con extremo cuidado, en ningún momento ninguno de los dos chicos dejo de mirarse a los ojos.

Yuu dejo salir un gemido por volver a sentir la sangre circular debidamente por su pie.

¿Quién diría que el simple hecho de quitar un calzado seria tan sensual?

Mika tenia una duda existencial ¿sacaba el otro zapato o se lanzaba sobre Yuu? La respuesta era mas que clara.

Mikaela bajo lentamente la pierna de Yuu para luego coger la que aun tenia el calzado aunque en esta ocasión no deslizo sus manos hasta llegar a la rodilla del pelinegro sino que simplemente coloco una mano a media pantorrilla a modo de apoyo para luego quitar el calzado ejerciendo la presión adecuada, el resultado fue el mismo.

Yuu soltó un gemido quedo al sentir que ya no tenia esos endemoniados zapatos pero en esta ocasión cerro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

Mikaela comprobó que tenia algo que siempre le habían dicho poseer, paciencia.

Yuu abrió los ojos solo para mirar curioso a Mika quien aun no soltaba su pierna.

-¿Mika?

El nombrado no respondió sino que deslizo una manos por el contorno de las medias rayadas desde la pantorrilla del pelinegro hasta la rodilla mientras que una de sus manos serbia de apoyo, la temperatura en la habitación empezó a subir cuando Mika y Yuu volvieron a tener contacto visual.

Yuu sintió su garganta seca.

Mika, sin despegar la mirada de la del pelinegro, deslizo su mano libre de la rodilla hasta llegar a medio muslo y el inicio de la media, el rubio estiro ligeramente el elástico bajando la media de a poco provocando estremecimientos en el pelinegro; cuando Mika saco la media alzo aun mas la pierna de Yuu-chan para dar un ligero mordisco en el inicio del muslo.

-Ughh.

Si bien el gemido de Yuu casi hace que el autocontrol de Mika se fuese por el caño, tenia aun muchas cosas que hacer como para que todo se le fuese de las manos en ese momento, pasarían el mejor fin de semana.

Mika avanzo hasta ponerse encima de su novio y poner la pierna que hasta ahora sostenía alrededor de su cintura.

Yuu se relamió los labios e manera inconsciente a la vez que colocaba los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio jalándole para acortar la distancia.

-También te ayudare a quitarte el disfraz, Yuu-chan~

Tal vez no era tan malo que Yuu-chan y Shinoa apostasen.

* * *

 **El traje es de Boris de** **Alice in the Country of Hearts**

 **Pregunta: ¿Quieren que en alguno de los 6 shots que quedan ponga algo de lemon?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	5. Shot 05

**Holaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, se que me tarde y mucho pero aqui esta! espero que les guste aunque algunos me querrán colgar luego lol**

 **Respondi a los reviews por PM!**

 **Psdt. Mikaela es sexy!**

 **OnS no me pertenece... Mika hubiese tenido aunque sea un acto de celos posesivos lol**

* * *

 **5.¿Dejarte? Jamás**

Yuu estaba no solo cansado de correr como loco por todo el jodido hospital sino que también estaba hambriento, y todo por entregar unas estúpidas rosas.

Maldito Kimizuki, solo a ese idiota le podía dar anemia en temporada de exámenes.

 _¨Todos queremos que tu le lleves las flores a Kimizuki, hazlo que se pondrá feliz¨_. Si claro, a duras penas y se soportaban. Yuu conocía a Shinoa de toda la vida y estaba bastante seguro de que quería emparejarle con Kimizuki. Casi tuvo arcadas.

Yuu gruño al ver el numero de habitación de Kimizuki, le tiraría las flores en su estúpida cara.

-Aquí tienes tus estúpidas flores de recuperación, grandísimo imbécil.–El pelinegro abrió la puerta tan rápido que no pudo ni enfocar bien hacia donde lanzo el ramo de flores pero por el gruñido molesto sabia que había despertado a Kimizuki, bien.

Silencio.

Yuu empezó a sentir cierta incomodidad. Usualmente Kimizuki saltaba a la mínima provocación que le hacia, es mas, para ese momento ya le hubiese devuelto el ramo e iniciado una pelea. ¿Por qué no decía o hacia nada?. Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio incomodo en lo que unas pálidas manos sujetaron el ramo de rosas revelando unos despeinados cabellos rubios.

Kimizuki no era pálido ni rubio.

-No creo haber pedido ningún arreglo floral.

El rubio se quito el ramo de su cara mostrando unos hipnotizantes ojos azules y unas facciones finas que aunque se veían delicadas no daban la sensación de ser femeninas sino que le hacían ver de lo mas… interesantes. Yuu voltio a verificar el numero de la habitación y era el correcto. ¿Qué hacia ese extraño en la habitación de Kimizuki?

-¿Esta no es la habitación de Kimizuki?

-Lo es –Mikaela señalo el lado opuesto de la habitación, lado que estaba cubierto por una cortina.–de aquel lado.

Yuu se sonrojo profundamente. A la próxima se cercioraría a quien lanzaba flores, mejor aun, no volvería a lanzar un ramo de flores a menos de que estuviese ciento porciento seguro de que los blancos fuesen Kimizuki o el estúpido de su hermano Guren.

-Lo siento por la confusión.

-Bien.

Apenas Yuu vio al rubio coger nuevamente el ramo de rosas pensó que se lo tiraría del mismo modo en el que él lo había tirado pero este simplemente lo extendió para que fuese a tomarlo lo cual no dudo en hacer.

-¿A dónde fue?–Yuu juraba que el chico en la camilla quería que le dejase de hablar y se largara de una buena vez pero había algo en él que simplemente le atraía.

Mikaela chasqueo la lengua. ¿Es que no podía descansar ni un minuto?

-Solo le vi irse con el doctor hace un rato.

Yuu observo los fríos ojos azules del chico en la camilla, cada segundo le venían gustando mas y mas. Tal vez venir no hubiese sido tan mala idea.

Mikaela ya se empezaba a molestar. Hace solo un par de horas había tenido su tratamiento. ¿No podía descansar sin que nadie le viniese a molestar?.

-¿Sabes cuándo vuelve?

El rubio reprimió su necesidad de gruñir.

-No.–Aquel monosílabo no solo había sido seco sino que también había sido acompañado de una fría mirada que decía claramente ¨no me hables¨, lo que Mikaela no sabia era que Yuichiro tenia un amor por hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Yuu tenia pocas experiencias haciendo amigos, generalmente las personas se le pegaban y con el tiempo se formaba su amistad pero en esta ocasión quería hacer las cosas de manera ¨correcta¨. Extendió una mano y sin darse cuenta dio una sonrisa radiante.

-Soy Yuuichiro Hyakuya.

Mikaela ya estaba mas que molesto. No solo le despertaba lanzándole un ramo de rosas ¡con espinas! Sino que también tenia el descaro de verse de lo mas feliz y extenderle la mano.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablarme?–Ignoro la mano que le extendían.

Yuu sonrió de lado.

-Nop.

 _Problemático_. Mikaela juraba que con esa palabra podría describir al chico de ojos verdes.

-Eres molesto.

Yuu soltó una risa a la vez que bajaba su mano, no le importaba que el otro no la tomase.

Mikaela por un segundo, uno que nunca admitiría, se perdió en el sonido de la risa del molesto muchacho. _Lindo_. Ugh, tal vez estaba mas cansado de lo que creía para pensar aquello.

-Me lo dicen seguido–Le agradaba el chico que tenia frente a él. ¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba!–No me has dicho tu nombre.

Mikaela bufo.

-No tengo por que decírtelo.–El chico estaba loco si creía que le diría su nombre tan fácilmente.

Yuu se encogió de hombros, a la vez, dejaba las flores cerca a los pies de la cama del rubio quien no dejaba de fruncir el ceño. Yuichiro sonrió ante lo que sabia molestaría al chico rubio, esto se podría convertir en su nuevo hobby.

Mikaela frunció el ceño cuando vio como el pelinegro miraba detenidamente algo a los pies de su cama. Que idiota era. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

-Paciente: Mikaela Tepes. Edad: 17años. Dr. Ferid Tepes a cargo .–Yuu leyó con una sonrisa la información en el cartoncillo.

Mikaela entrecerró los ojos.

-Dices una palabra mas y llamo a la enfermera para que te eche.–Cada palabra dicha fue mas un siseo en advertencia, advertencia que Yuichiro ignoro de manera olímpica al sentarse en una de las sillas libres cerca de la cama.

-No lo harás.

Mikaela se cruzo de brazos mientras fulminaba con la mirada al ojiverde.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Ya lo habrías hecho. –Yuu sonrió radiante.

Mikaela volteo el rostro sin querer que el molesto muchacho viese su rostro ligeramente ruborizado, aquella sonrisa era demasiado. ¿Hace cuanto nadie le sonreía de ese modo? Mucho, tal vez demasiado. Mikaela gruño antes de volver a su posición anterior e ignorar, o tratar, al pelinegro que le empezó a contar sobre el porque había llegado tan apurado.

Pasados unos minutos llego Kimizuki de lo mas alegre por la noticia de su próxima alta del hospital pero apenas entro a su habitación compartida, se le esfumo cualquier alegría al encontrar algo aterrador, mas aterrador que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese visto con anterioridad. Mas aterrador que cualquier película de terror elegida por Shinoa. Yuichiro Hyakuya de lo mas risueño. Aquel hecho no solo lo aterro sino que también le molesto de alguna forma ya que su idiota amigo le ignoro olímpicamente. ¡A él!. ¡Ni siquiera le busco pelea!. ¿Algo estaba mal con el mundo o Yuu se golpeo la cabeza?. Kimizuki podía tolerar que Yuu le ignorase en una situación normal pero que ni siquiera le hubiese prestado la mínima atención después de darle un escueto ¨hola¨ era el jodido colmo. El peli rosa por primera vez presto verdadera atención a lo que su molesto amigo hacia y descubrió algo que tal vez dejase a Shinoa de tratar de juntarles. ¿Quién diría que su frio compañero de habitación fuese tan útil?

* * *

Cuando Yuu entro en la habitación aquel día hubo algo diferente en la persona a la que venia a visitar, al principio no supo que era lo que era pero tras mirar detenidamente el rostro del rubio se percato del cambio.

-¿Por qué tus ojos estan rojos?

Mikaela dejo de leer el libro que tenia para ver al ojiverde. Con el paso de las semanas se había acostumbrado totalmente, para su molestia personal, a la ruidosa presencia de Yuichiro Hyakuya aunque eso no quería decir que disfrutase de su compañía. No, señor. El hecho de que en ocasiones se riese sin querer de las ocurrencias del molesto chico o que tuviesen interés comunes de los que hablar no significaba que le gustase su compañía. No, por supuesto que no. En absoluto. ¿Cierto?

-Soy albino.–Mikaela volvió la atención a su libro.

Yuu fruncio el ceño antes de sentarse en la silla que prácticamente tenia su nombre escrito.

-Hace unas semanas eran azules.

El rubio soltó un suspiro para luego dejar su libro en el olvido, con el pelinegro cerca leer se volvía imposible.

-Me inyectaban Melania hasta hace poco, mi cuerpo ya no la recibe.– _¿Por qué le daba explicaciones?_

Yuu se quedo pensando en la nueva información por unos segundos hasta que en sus ojos apareció una nueva curiosidad.

-¿Es por eso que estas aquí?–Por un segundo se arrepintió de haber hecho aquella pregunta ya que la forma en la que Mikaela le miro era casi homicida.

-No.–Mikaela gruño.–Y no tengo porque decírtelo.

Mikaela espero que el pelinegro se largase luego de cómo le hablo pero contrario a ello este solo estallo en carcajadas, es mas, casi se cae al suelo de tanto reír.

Mikaela se desconcertó. ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico?

-Tes ves gracioso cuando haces esas muecas, Mika.–Yuu se limpio las ligeras lagrimillas de risa que se acumularon en sus ojos. Puede que por un momento hubiese sentido algo de incomodidad por la expresión que había puesto Mika pero al instante le pareció hilarante la mueca fastidiada que mostraba, y como no reírse cuando Mika casi nunca hacia ninguna clase de expresión a menos que se esforzara mucho en sacarle tan siquiera una risa.

Por su parte, Mikaela estaba con el ceño fruncido. ¡Y es que era el reverendo colmo!.

-¿Mika?–El rubio se cruzo de brazos.– No te he dado permiso de usar mi nombre ni mucho menos acortarlo.

Yuu se encogió de hombros.

-Yo me lo di.

Mika iba a tratar de echar a Yuichiro cuando se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor. Yuu se estremeció al ver la nueva expresión que esbozaba el rubio. Esa sonrisa prometía dolor y sufrimiento, y tal vez algo mas pero no lo quería averiguar.

-Entiendo, Yuu-chan~

Yuu se ruborizo hasta las orejas.¡¿Yuu-chan?! Ni su prima Akane le llamaba así.

 _Lindo_. Inconsciente, Mika sonrió de manera cálida.

-¡He..ey! –Yuu sintió su cara demasiado caliente, casi podía asegurar que vapor salía de sus orejas.– No me llames así, es vergonzoso.

Esta vez fue el turno de Mika para reír.

-Pero que lindo te ves con ese sonrojo, Yuu-chan~

Yuu hizo un puchero que a Mika no hizo mas que parecerle adorable.

-Mikaela ya es hora de tus pruebas.–Ambos chicos en la habitación voltearon a ver a la chica pelirosa de ojos rojos con un traje de loli gothic que había entrado y no dejaba de ver entre Mika y Yuu con curiosidad.–No sabia que estabas con alguien ¿es tu amigo?

-No.

-Si. – Yuu le saco la lengua a Mika quien simplemente soltó un bufido.

La pelirrosa avanzo con la misma gracia que una diva hasta llegar a la altura de Yuichiro y extender delicadamente su mano.

-Krul Tepes, hermana mayor de Mikaela.–Yuu no dudo ni un segundo en levantarse y estrechar la mano de la pequeña chica pelirosa, de algún modo se sentía aliviado de escuchar que la chica era solo la hermana de Mika.–Simplemente ¨Krul¨, esta bien.

-Mucho gusto.–Yuu sonrió al escuchar como Mika empezaba a refunfuñar– Yuichiro Hyakuya, resiente amigo de Mika. Puedes llamarme ¨Yuu¨–ambos se soltaron las manos.

-¿Por casualidad conoces o eres familiar de Guren Hyakuya?

Yuu fruncio el ceño pero asintió de todos modos.

-Es mi hermano mayor ¿por?

Aquella información era nueva para Mikaela. ¿Yuu-chan tenia un hermano? Al parecer así era. ¿Tendría mas? No lo sabia.

Krul rio internamente al darse cuenta del interés que su hermano menor trataba titánicamente de ocultar.

-Se acaba de pelear con él doctor de Mikaela que por cierto es nuestro tío.

Yuu se palmeo la frente. El idiota de su hermano se había peleado con el ¡Tío de Mika!

-Ese idiota.

-No te preocupes, un sujeto llamado Shinja les detuvo.

Yuu asintió pero aun así prefirió estar seguro. Su hermano era un sangre caliente que no pensaba bien.

-¡Vuelvo mañana!–Antes de que Mika pudiese reaccionar Yuu-chan ya se había despedido con la mano tanto de Krul como de él.

-¡No lo hagas!–Mikaela sabia que Yuu-chan había escuchado su grito. Las risas que resonaban atreves del pasillo le decían que así era.

-Veo que conseguiste un amigo.

Mikaela miro a su hermana antes de bufar.

-No es mi amigo.

-Esta bien que los tengas.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula.

-No es mi amigo.

Krul apretó los puños. _No es justo. ¿Por qué tenias que ser tu, Mikaela?_

* * *

Yuu abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de hospital antes de entrar como si fuese su casa.

-¡Yo, Mika!

Mikaela se palmeo la frente. ¿Acaso Yuu-chan era sordo?

-Ayer te dije que no vinieras.

-Y yo te dije que vendría.–Yuu se cruzo de brazos.

La mirada rojiza choco contra la verdosa en una batalla de voluntades hasta que Mika desvió su mirada.

Yuu se declaro vencedor.

-Deberías irte, Yuu-chan.

El nombrado rebusco en su maletín escolar solo para sacar de manera triunfal dos consolas portátiles.

-Traigo videojuegos ¿y así es como me agradecer?–Yuu se coloco una mano en el pecho como si le hubiesen herido a lo que Mika rodo los ojos.

-Te puedes quedar media hora.

-Lo que tu digas.–Yuu se encogió de hombros pero aun así en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisilla feliz. Al parecer a Mika si le interesaban los videojuegos.

La media hora que Mika había dicho en un comienzo se transformo en cuatro horas seguidas de videojuegos, ninguno de los dos chicos había dado tregua a la hora de competir, es mas, hubiesen seguido de no ser por una enfermera que saco a Yuu prácticamente a rastras no sin que este exclamara un ¨mañana traeré helado¨. Mika no se quedo atrás a la hora de decir ¨Come tu helado en casa.¨ aunque ya sabia que el otro chico no le escucharía.

* * *

Yuu estiro las mejillas de Mika, para gran fastidio de este ultimo quien le dio un manotazo.

-No hagas eso.–Mikaela observo de lo mas satisfecho como Yuu-chan se sobaba las manos, era lo mínimo que se merecía por el dolor que sentía en sus mejillas.

Yuu dio una mirada critica a Mika quien a su parecer se veía por lo menos unos 5 kilos mas delgado y si es que era posible aun mas pálido.

-¿No estas comiendo bien?¿o es que la comida de hospital es tan fea como dicen?–En la pregunta y en la forma que Yuu actuaba se notaba que había una verdadera preocupación.

Mika se cruzo de brazos a la defensiva.

-Vete, te dije que ya no vinieras.

Y como ya era costumbre Yuichiro ignoro el hecho de que Mika le estuviese botando al coger su maletín escolar y empezar a rebuscar en el.

-Come mas o te quedaras en los huesos–Yuu saco unas bolas sin forma definida de su maletín y se la extendió a Mika–ten.

Mika recibió los extraños objetos blancos. ¿Era arroz lo que veía?¿Porque tenia forma de bola aplastada?

-¿Qué es esta cosa, Yuu-chan?–Mika observo con una extraña fascinación los tres objetos hechos de lo que parecía ser arroz.

-Son onigiris.–Yuu estaba algo nervioso por la examinación de que daba el rubio.

Mika los siguió revisando y seguía sin encontrarles una forma totalmente definida.

-No lucen como tales.–Aquellas cosas hechas de arroz en las manos del rubio lucían mas como un intento de circulo, trapecio y estrella, y eso si es ponías esfuerzo en adivinar las figuras.

Yuu se ruborizo.

-Lo se.–Incluso había vendido su alma a Shinoa por un día para que le explicase como hacer un onigiri.– No soy lo que se dice bueno en la cocina.–Los onigiris y su cuatro en economía domestica era la prueba irrefutable de ello.

Mika se debatió consigo mismo por un segundo entre reír o no hasta que vio las vergonzosas expresiones que hacia Yuu-chan, al parecer si se había esforzado en hacer ese intento de comida.

-Si saben mal te iras.– Mika empezó a desenvolver los onigiris.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No!

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que ni Mika ni Yuu dijeron ninguna palabra, uno porque estaba comiendo y el otro por verle comer. Decir que Yuu estaba nervioso era un eufemismo.

Mika termino el primero verdaderamente sorprendido, el segundo lo termino con mas animo y el tercero prácticamente se lo devoro de un bocado; pese a la apariencia el sabor era delicioso y el relleno de salmón y mayonesa era su favorito. Mika miro con sus profundos ojos rojos a Yuu-chan.

-No esta mal.

Yuu soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de sonreír de lo mas alegre.

-¡Sabia que te gustarían!

Mika desvió la mirada y trato de que su sonrojo no se le notara, al menos Yuu-chan estaba demasiado ocupado hablando de cómo fue el proceso de la creación de los onigiris como para darse cuenta.

El hecho de que Yuu llevase onigiris a Mika se volvió una costumbre, y aunque Mika no lo dijese, le encantaban.

* * *

Si las miradas matasen, la enfermera que había detenido a Yuu ya hubiese sido velada y cremada.

Yuu se cruzo de brazos.

-¿A que se refiere con que no tengo permiso para entrar?

¿Guren habría dado la orden?. Si ese era el caso, maldecía la hora en la que se volvió doctor. ¿O tal vez…?. Yuu se mordió la mejilla interna con cierta duda. ¿Acaso Mika había cumplido su amenaza y había hablado con las enfermeras para que no le fuese a visitar?.

-El paciente se encuentra delicado por su ultima..-Una mano tapo la boca de la enfermera.

-No esperaba verte hoy por aqui, Yuu.

El nombrado parpadeo un par de veces al ver a la hermana mayor de Mika en un traje azul esterilizado.

-Krul–La nombrada soltó a la enfermera quien se fue dando una ligera reverencia aunque ni Yuu ni Krul le prestaron la mas mínima atención.–¿Qué le sucede a Mika?

Fue efímero pero el rostro de Krul se ensombreció. La joven se modio el labio inferior antes de suspirar.

-No soy la mas indicada para decírtelo pero estoy segura que Mika te lo dirá cuando este listo así que solo confía en él.

Yuu simplemente asintió y le dejo los onigiris a Krul quien se los llevo con la promesa de dárselos a Mika.

Al día siguiente Yuichiro volvió a ir a visitar a Mika al igual que todos los días pero no pregunto en ningún momento que fue lo que sucedió el día anterior, Mika tampoco dijo una palabra de ello. Aquella situación se repitió cada cierta cantidad de semanas.

* * *

Mika había estado leyendo uno de los comics que Yuu-chan le había dejado cuando la puerta fue abierta al mismo tiempo que un trueno se escucho. Eso si era ser coordinado. Mikaela iba a decirle a Yuu-chan que se largara, aunque seria mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, cuando vio las ropas que este traía.

-¡¿Yuu-chan?!–Mika salio de su cama de un salto y llego hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro.–¿Por qué tienes ropa de hospital?–Mika empezó a inspeccionar a Yuichiro en busca de alguna lesión.

Yuu hizo un puchero aunque no rehuyó el contacto del rubio.

-Me moje al venir.–Prueba de ello era que su cabello aun goteaba.–Guren me dio estas hasta que pudiesen secar las mías.

Mika detuvo su inspección de lo mas aliviado, solo el hecho de ver a Yuu-chan con ropa de hospital ya le había hecho imaginar lo peor. Se estaba volviendo dependiente de la compañía de Yuu-chan y aquello era algo que no deseaba.

Mika se alejo del pelinegro.

-No debiste venir.

Yuu gruño. ¿Por qué Mika seguía con lo mismo después de tantos meses?

-Vendré las veces que quiera.–Yuu era un persona terca y no daría su brazo a torcer con ninguna decisión que tomase.

Mika no entendía, verdaderamente no lo hacia.

-¿Por qué?¿por qué no me puedes dejar como el resto?¿por qué, Yuu-chan?–Mika miro los ojos verdes del pelinegro, quería encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas en aquellos ojos.

-Porque me gusta pasar el rato contigo.–Yuu abrazo con todas sus fuerza a Mika, si las palabras no eran suficientes para el rubio pues sus acciones deberían de dejarle mas que claro el mensaje.

Por un momento Mika se quedo tieso hasta que de manera lenta, casi pausada, fue devolviendo el abrazo; dejo que la cabeza de Yuu-chan descansase en su cuello por mas cosquillas que le hiciesen. Mika estrecho aun mas el cuerpo del pelinegro.

-Idiota.

Yuu se removió ligeramente al escuchar el insulto pero aun así no se deshizo del abrazo. Mika tampoco quería soltarle.

-Mika.–Yuu se separo ligeramente para ver esos profundos ojos rojos a los que ya estaba mas que acostumbrado. Adoraba esos ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Por un momento cada uno se perdió en la mirada del contrario.

-¿Te gusta pasar el rato conmigo?

Mika por un segundo tuvo miedo, algo le decía que si decía lo que siempre le decía a Yuu-chan ya no le volvería a ver otra vez, no volvería a saber ni una sola palabra de él y eso le aterraba.

-Si, Yuu-chan.–Se había vuelto dependiente de su presencia.

Para Yuu aquello era suficiente. El pelinegro volvió a descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Mika mientras respiraba su aroma.

-No te dejare así que deja de decirme que me vaya.

Mika simplemente asintió mientras estrechaba aun mas su abrazo en el contrario.

* * *

Yuu había tratado de esconderlo, de veras que había tratado y casi lo había conseguido de no ser porque Guren le había encontrado limpiando su habitación, un hecho casi apocalíptico.

¿Por qué Shinya no se llevo a Guren a su departamento, al cine, a cenar o algo?

El ceño fruncido de Guren al ver el examen arrugado en sus manos se acrecentó.

-Tienes prohibido salir y ni pienses que puedes ir al hospital a visitar a tu amiguito hasta que me traigas un 100.

Yuu casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-¡¿Que?!–No podía, no debía.. o claro SI podía. Guren era su tutor legal y hermano idiota.

-Ya me oíste, Yuu.– Guren salio de la habitación sin decir mas y llevándose el examen consigo.

Yuu gruño.

-Estúpido Guren.

El pelinegro sabia que su hermano mayor tenia razón. No había estudiado para ese examen, es mas no había estudiado para ninguno de sus exámenes anteriores pero aquello era por una buena razón. Visitar a Mika era mas importante.

Yuu sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Oh, claro que lo sabia y aun así le dolia en el alma tener que hacerlo. Saco su celular y marco el numero del demonio hecho persona.

-Sabia que tarde o temprano me llamarías, Yuu.–La femenina voz de su mejor amiga sonaba demasiado presuntuosa para su gusto.

Yuu chasqueo a lengua.

-Shinoa corta el rollo que suenas como un mafioso.–La risa en respuesta no se hizo espera.

¿Enserio, solo Shinoa le podía ayudar con su problema? Sabia que así era.

-Esa es la intensión. –Un maullido se escucho atreves del celular. Genial, simplemente genial. Shinoa estaba cargando a su molesto gato diabólico.–Ahora ¿por qué no le dices a esta madrina para que es buena?.

Yuu ya se arrepentía de lo que iba a pedir.

-Ayúdame a sacar un 100 en el examen de este viernes.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la línea, hasta el gato se había callado.

-Con dos días te puedo asegurar pasar pero no tener una nota perfecta.

Yuu chasqueo la lengua.

-Te comprare lo que quieras por dos semanas.

Yuu juraba que podía ver la sonrisilla feliz de Shinoa. ¿En que diablos se estaba metiendo?

-Que sean tres y también quiero que escribas mis notas por la siguiente semana.

¡Era el colmo!

-Convenida.–La risa en la línea no se hizo esperar.

-Tengo que velar por mis intereses ¿tenemos un trato?.

Era mejor que nada.

-¿Qué tan rápido puedes llegar a mi casa?–Yuu sentía haber vendido su alma al diablo, y ¡Sorpresa! El diablo era mujer.

-Estoy ahí en un minuto.

El viernes en la tarde Yuichiro salió corriendo de su escuela con dirección al hospital solo para tirar el examen con la nota perfecta en la cara de Guren, el sonido del papel en la cara del pelinegro mayor era un sonido casi celestial.

* * *

Mika tenia miedo, tal vez nunca lo demostrase pero lo tenia y mucho. Yuu no se había aparecido desde el miércoles.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de lo mas decaído, su aura negra no podía ser mas oscura de lo que ya era.

-Mikaela, tu depresión me esta afectando.–Krul había esperado que su hermano menor tan siquiera fingiese estar bien o aceptase de una vez por todas que le gustaba Yuu pero al parecer aun demoraría un tiempo para que llegase a la tan esperada aceptación.

Mikaela por su parte estaba que trataba de guardar la compostura por verse al descubierto. ¡Dios, parecía una colegiala enamorada a la que acaban de dejar plantada!

-No se de que estas hablando.– _¡Finge demencia!_

Krul rodo los ojos ante la obvia mentira.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que la pelirosa saco un celular de su cartera.

-Ya que _perdiste_ el ultimo te he traído uno nuevo.–Krul extendió el celular en dirección al rubio pero este solo miro el objeto con fastidio. ¨ _Perdiste_ ¨ era una bonita forma para hacer referencia a como Mika había tirado al rio su celular, al menos cuando aun podía salir libremente.

-No lo usare.

Krul sonrió de manera felina. Usaría su carta del triunfo.

-Tengo el numero de Yuu.–La pelirosa agrando su sonrisa cuando sintió como le arrebataban el celular de las manos.

Mika reviso el celular encontrando no solo el numero de Yuu-chan sino también correo electrónico, dirección, foto y otra clase de información personal. El rubio entrecerró los ojos en dirección a su hermana.

-Yuu-chan no te dio esta información.–Mikaela amaba a su hermana mayor pero ella no tenia permitido meterse en la vida privada de Yuu-chan, es mas, nadie que no fuese él debía meterse en la vida de Yuu-chan. ¿Estaba siendo celoso?. Rayos, en esos momentos le venia importando un pimiento.

Krul soltó una risa cantarina, no todos los días se veía a su hermano menor tan obviamente celoso.

-No, hace como un mes encontré sus cosas en la lavandería y use algunos contactos para buscar el resto de la información.–De verdad que agradecía haber visto a Yuu dejar sus cosas en la lavandería del hospital.

Mika soltó un suspiro volviendo a su expresión neutra.

-No se porque no me sorprende.–De nada le valía molestarse con su hermana por algo con lo que no podría hacer nada.

Krul iba a molestar un poco a Mika pero un vistazo al reloj de pared de la habitación le dio a saber que su tiempo estaba agotado.

-Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. Llámale.–Krul se levanto y salió casi a la misma velocidad de la luz. Mika no tuvo ni tiempo de parpadear cuando termino de procesar las palabras de su hermana y encontrarse nuevamente solo.

El rubio observo el celular en su mano. ¿Llamarle o no llamarle?.

-Esto es ridículo–Mikaela tenia los nervios a flor de piel, marco el numero pero al instarte lo mandaron al buzón de voz. Colgó. –Que idiota.–El rubio dejo el celular a un lado. Lo mas seguro era que Yuu-chan ya se hubiese aburrido de tener que visitarle y tener todas aquellas restricciones para pasar un rato con él.

Yuu-chan ya no vendría. ¿Acaso no había querido aquello desde un comienzo?

Mikaela sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho. ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? Yuu-chan al fin se había ido.

 _Dolía_. Su pecho dolía.

-¡MIKA!–La puerta fue abierta bruscamente.

Yuu entro como un huracán a la habitación de hospital, si es que Mikaela hubiese estado de pie hubiese sido tacleado al suelo por el pelinegro quien le aprisiono en sus brazos.

-¡¿Yuu-chan?!

El nombrado hundió el rostro en el cuello de Mika.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.–Mikaela se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido del pelinegro.–ElestúpidodeGurennomedejabapermisoparasalirhastaquesacaseuncienenmiexamen. Sequeesunaescusapatéticaperoescierta.

Cuando Yuu hablaba rápido sus palabras solían entremezclarse haciendo casi imposible entenderle pero Mika le entendió.

Mikaela por fin se relajo y devolvió el abrazo.

-Te extrañe, Yuu-chan.

El nombrado estrecho aun mas al rubio, tenia que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Y yo a ti, Mika.

* * *

Tanto Yuichiro como Mikaela habían peleado con el doctor, la enfermera y medio equipo del hospital solo para que dejasen al rubio salir a dar una vuelta por el jardín del hospital, mas fácil hubiese sido conversar a un párroco de que les casase a que las enfermeras dejasen salir a Mikaela. Ambos adolecentes estaban mas que orgullosos de su hazaña.

Yuu dejo caer sobre la cálida hierba del jardín al igual que Mika.

-Hey, Mika.

El nombrado abrió los ojos de manera perezosa.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuu-chan?

-¿Cuándo saldrás del hospital?

Mika se tenso. De todas las preguntas que el pelinegro le pudo haber hecho esa pregunta era la ultima en su mente.

Mikaela decidió decir la verdad, o al menos, parte de ella.

-No lo se.

Yuu no era ningún idiota, sabia que Mika le mentía pero aun así lo dejaría pasar. Confiaba en Mika.

-No importa cuanto te demores en salir nunca dejare de venir.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio en los que cada uno se sumergió en los ojos del contrario buscando respuestas a preguntas no dichas hasta que Mika se acerco a Yuichiro.

-¿Y que pasa..?–Mika dudo por un segundo si hacer la pregunta o no. Yuu simplemente le dio su tiempo.– ¿Qué pasa si no salgo.. si no salgo nunca?

Yuu se encogió de hombros.

-Seguiré viniendo hasta que ese nunca se acabe.–Habían veces en las que Yuu decía las cosas apenas pasaban por su mente pero en esa ocasión ya había pensado en aquello, así Mika no saliese nunca del hospital no dejaría de ir a visitarle por la simple razón de que le fascinaba pasar el rato con él.

Mika se sentó de golpe solo para ver de manera incrédula a Yuu-chan. ¿Decía aquello enserio?¿lo hacia?.

Yuichiro también se sentó viendo directamente los profundos ojos rojos de Mikaela.

Mika llego a una revelación.

-Te quiero, Yuu-chan.

El mencionado se ruborizo hasta las orejas.

-Meloso.–El pelinegro nunca había sentido su cara quemar tanto como en aquel momento. Yuu no dejo de mirar en ningún momento los ojos de Mikaela.–Yo también, te quiero.

Mika sonrió alegremente a lo que Yuu le dieron ganas de golpearlo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría tan siquiera sonreír cuando él se moría de la pena?. Oh le golpearía tan duro que se arrepentiría de tan siquiera saber como sonreír. Antes de que Yuu golpease o insultase a Mika, este ultimo se adelanto unos buenos centímetros llegado a presionar los labios de Yuu.

El beso fue simple y casto, o al menos lo fue en un principio ya que cuando Yuu no dio signos de empujar, golpear, patear o morder a Mika este ultimo profundizo el beso. Mikaela sostuvo el rostro de Yuu-chan a la vez que deslizo una de sus manos lentamente por la espalda del pelinegro mientras que la otra ascendía hasta la nuca del mismo mientras que mordisqueaba ligeramente el labio inferior. Yuu rodeo el cuello del rubio con ambos brazos cuando entre abrió los labios para segundos después atrajese a Mika a profundizar aun mas el beso; los movimientos de labios de ambos fueron algo torpes al inicio hasta que entendieron el ritmo del contrario. Mikaela se embriago con los suaves y dulces labios de Yuu-chan. El rubio recorría con su lengua cada parte de la boca del pelinegro, memorizando, buscando e incitando a la lengua del pelinegro para que al final jugase con ella, hasta para besar Yuu-chan era insistente.

Yuu se sentía mareado por los besos que Mika le daba. Sin lugar a dudas besar a Mika era lo mismo que tener un orgasmo bucal.

La enfermera que estaba por llamar a los adolecentes dio media vuelta apenas les vio, les llamaría en un rato o mandaría a una de las enfermeras nuevas. Esos dos tenían un beso demasiado promiscuo para cualquiera que los viese.

* * *

Shinoa siempre sabia cuando algo cambiaba en su casa, en su vecindario, en su escuela, en la ciudad, así como también sabia cuando algo cambiaba en sus amigos y mas aun cuando algo cambiaba en su mejor amigo de infancia. ¿Y como no notarlo si Yuu no dejaba de sonreír como idiota y Kimizuki no dejaba de mirarle como bicho raro?

La peli morada camino con paso firme hasta llegar a su carpeta que convenientemente se encontraba al costado de la de Yuu y Kimizuki. Tenia que ser sutil.

-Te ves feliz, Yuu.

-¿Enserio?–El pelinegro borro en su sonrisa o al menos trato ya que se seguía viendo igual de feliz aun con la cara de pocker.

 _Interesante._

-¿Te paso algo ¨bueno¨?¿tal vez algo con cierto rubio que llevas visitando casi un año?–Yuu se ruborizo hasta las orejas.

-Cállate, Shinoa.

 _Victoria_. La peli morada había parado de tratar de emparejar a Kimizuki con Yuu desde que el primero le comento sobre su descubrimiento.

Kimizuki había escuchado toda la conversación pero aun así ignoro el ambiente rosa de Yuu.

-¿Acaso la cara, mas idiota de lo usual, de Yuu tiene que ver con Tepes-san?.

Yuu se ruborizo aun mas. La cara de Shinoa era el vivo retrato del gato de Cheshire.

-Al parecer si.–Oh~ esto seria divertido.

-Creí que ya habías dejado de visitarle. –Kimizuki se toco el mentón con el índice de manera pensativa.

-No te pongas celoso, Kimizuki.–El nombrado puso cara de asco–Yuu también te quiere.

Kimizuki se paro de golpe.

-Ire a comprar algo para que se me quite el mal sabor de boca.

Yuu, aun completamente rojo, miro en dirección del pelirosa.

-Tráeme algo a mi también, de preferencia frio.–Yuu quería quitarse como de lugar el acaloramiento que sentía. La culpa de todo la tenia Mika. ¿Era su imaginación o sentía las mejillas mas calientes?

-Tienes piernas, úsalas.–Kimizuki salió sin decir mas.

-Estúpido Kimizuki. –Yuu empezó a refunfuñar.

-¿Y bien?–Shinoa no se rendiría, quería respuestas y las quería ya. ¿Qué tenia de bueno ese ¨Tepes-san¨ para poner tan alegre a Yuichiro?

Yuu bufo.

-No es nada que te importe.–No diría nada, ni aunque tuviese que soportar la mismísima tortura china.

Lo que Yuu no espero fue que Shinoa tuviese una mente maestra para meterse en sus asuntos de 1001 maneras.

* * *

Mika alzo la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo esperando encontrar a un chico de cabellera negra y unos ojos esmeralda no a una peli morada.

-Tu debes ser Mikaela Tepes, si es que no me equivoco.–Shinoa soltó un silbido por lo bajo. Yuu si que había encontrado uno bueno.

-¿Quién eres tu?

Mikaela entrecerró los ojos en dirección a la desconocida cuando esta camino hasta su cama solo para extender su mano la cual estrecho por educación.

-Shinoa Hiragi, mejor amiga de infancia de Yuu.

El semblante frio del rubio cambio drásticamente a la mención del pelinegro. Shinoa trato con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír de manera triunfal, tenia que resistir o todos sus planes se vendrían abajo.

-¿Dónde esta Yuu-chan?

Shinoa saco su celular.

-Es no importa por el momento sino lo que te he venido a mostrar de él.– La peli morada extendió el teléfono en dirección a Mikaela.

Cuando Yuu al fin se logro zafar del agarre de Kimisuki, Mitsuba y Yoichi corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dieron a la habitación de Mika solo para encontrar el horror. Shinoa contando historias embarazosas y mostrando fotos igual de embarazosas a un sonriente Mika, para colmo de males Shinoa había intercambiado números con Mika. ¡¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo divino?!

* * *

Yuu estaba mas que contento con lo que había conseguido. Había batallado por aquello con mas de media tienda. Hacia una buena semana que le habían dicho que no podría ver a Mika pero el tiempo ya se había cumplido, con la gracia del cielo porque ya iba a entrar a escondidas si es que no le dejaban. El pelinegro entro en la habitación de Mikaela.

-¡Yuu-chan!–El nombrado sonrió feliz pero noto un gran cambio en Mika.

-Te ves mas pálido.

Mikaela se tenso por unos segundos hasta que se encogió de hombros.

-Debe ser por el invierno, Yuu-chan.

Yuu negó llegando hasta la cama de Mika.

-No, es algo mas.– Yuichiro se inclino mirando detenidamente la casi traslucida piel del rubio así como los ojos rojo sangre y las profundas ojeras. Si Yuu no conociera a Mika diría que era algún vampiro sacado de cualquiera de los libros de su prima Akane.

Mika negó.

-No lo creo.–Tenia que distraer a Yuu-chan a como de lugar.–¿Qué es eso que trajiste?

Yuu miro por unos segundos mas a Mika antes de centrar su atención en el videojuego por el que casi mata

-Owari no Seraph, es nuevo juego en el que te hare morder el polvo.

* * *

Cuando Yuu llego a la habitación de hospital de Mika y no le encontró, se extraño; cuando no le encontró en los lugares usuales en los que pasaban el rato, se preocupo; pero cuando no tenia señales de Mika al buscarle en los lugares en los que tomaba sus pruebas de rayos-X o de sangre se puso histérico.

Yuu iba a ir con las enfermeras por información, como debió hacer desde un principio, pero vio hondear una conocida cabellera rosada ir por un pasillo de manera apresurada. Yuu alcanzo y jalo a Krul de manera brusca.

-¡¿Dónde esta Mika?!

Krul cogió a Yuu de los hombros, estaba desesperada. Si Yuu hubiese prestado atención se hubiese dado cuenta que Krul tenia el maquillaje corrido, la ropa desreglada y el peinado flojo.

-¡¿Eres B negativo?!

Yuu asintió.

Krul arrastro al pelinegro hasta un cuarto en el que una enfermera por lo menos le saco 3 bolsas de sangre. Krul por fin pudo respirar tranquila.

-Dime que sucede.– Yuu miro serio aunque mareado a la pelirosa.

-Nos quedamos sin sangre para Mikaela.–Krul sabia que no podía mentir a Yuu, se lo debía, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad ya que se lo había prometido a su hermano menor.

Yuichiro le importo un pimiento que se estuviese a punto de desmayar por la resiente extracción de sangre. Cogió a Krul de los hombros.

-¡¿Sangre?!¡¿que le paso?!

Krul se soltó de agarre de Yuichiro haciéndole sentar nuevamente, no era bueno que se moviese cuando le habían quitado tanta sangre.

-Solo te pido que confíes en él.

Yuu vio como la pelirosa salía de la habitación.

¿Confiar en Mika? Claro que confiaba en él.

-¿Pero, y si él no confía en mi?

* * *

¨De: Yuu-chan/ Asunto: Sin asunto

Estoy llegando.¨

Mikaela sonrió dejando su celular de lado. Hace días que no veía a Yuu-chan por la recaída que tuvo, si bien se llamaban y mensajeaban no era lo mismo además que había notado a Yuu-chan algo tenso.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta pero sin esa energía desbordante que Yuu solía mostrar, no había estampado la puerta ni gritado el nombre del rubio.

-¿Yuu-chan?

Mikaela se preocupo por como se veía el pelinegro.

Yuu-chan lucia algo pálido y tenia ojeras bajo sus ojos. Su uniforme también lucia mas desarreglado que de costumbre; había visto a Yuu-chan llegar de una pelea, las cuales tenia cada dos por tres, pero nunca le había visto con la ropa tan descuidada.

Yuichiro avanzo lentamente hasta llegar cerca de la cama de Mika.

-¿No confías en mi?

Mika se extraño ante la pregunta.

-Por supuesto que confió en ti.

Yuu apretó los puño.

-¿Entonces, por qué no me dices que es lo que tienes? ¿por qué?

Mika negó con la cabeza antes de mirar los dolidos ojos verdes del pelinegro.

-No puedo, Yuu-chan.

-¡¿No puedes o no quieres?!

Mika se mordió el labio inferior.

-Si te lo digo te iras, sé que es egoísta pero también sé que si te lo digo te alejaras. No quiero que te alejes.–Aquello era su pesadilla. Era una pesadilla que se convertiría en realidad si Yuu-chan seguía buscando respuestas.

Yuu sujeto a Mika de las solapas del pijama blanco.

-Mi importaría un reverendo carajo así tuvieses la peste.–Yuu apretó aun mas los puños con los que sostenía el pijama.– Dime, Mika. ¿Tan poco confías en mi que crees que me iré solo por lo que sea que tengas?¿tan poco significo para ti?–Yuu soltó a Mika.

Silencio.

Yuu espero, realmente lo hizo pero al ver que Mika no le miraba o tan siquiera parecía querer decir una palabra, lo confirmo. No significaba lo mismo para Mikaela, tal vez nunca lo hizo y tal vez nunca significara lo mismo que para él significaba Mika. Yuu dio media vuelta, lo mejor seria irse antes de que su pecho doliese y sus ojos le ardiesen mas de lo que ya lo hacían.

Mika levanto la mirada cuando escucho los pasos de Yuu-chan al alejarse. ¿Se iba? ¿realmente se iba?. Mikaela no fue consiente en que momento salió de su cama, tampoco fue consiente de que la intravenosa que tenia le lastimo al levantarse, solo era consiente de que tenia que evitar que Yuu-chan se alejase de él.

Yuu se detuvo al sentir como unos brazos le rodeaban.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando te dije que te fueras?–Mika apretó el cuerpo de Yuu, no sabia si esta seria la ultima vez que le vería pero si lo era, al menos, quería tener grabado en su mente el calor y el suave olor a hierba fresca que Yuu-chan desprendía–¿Porque no te fuiste esa primera vez que nos vimos?–Mika apretó aun mas. Tenia miedo.–¿PORQUE NO DEJASTE DE INSISTIR EN VENIR?¿PORQUE TENIAS QUE ESPERAR A QUE ME ACOSTUMBRASE A TI?¿PORQUE TENIAS QUE HACER QUE ME ENAMORARA DE TI?¿PORQUE TENIAS QUE QUEDARTE Y HACERME DEPENDIENTE DE TI?.–El rubio respiraba de manera agitada. Había dejado salir su mas grande temor y todas sus preocupaciones pero aun así faltaba una cosa para hacer que Yuu-chan entendiera el porque de su miedo a decirle.– Tengo leucemia en cuarta etapa ¿estas feliz ahora que lo sabes?

Mikaela sintió como Yuu-chan forcejeaba para que le soltara. Lo sabia, siempre lo supo. Yuu-chan se iría.

-Si, porque ahora se que no te he sido indiferente.–Mika tenia miedo a mirarle pero aun así lo hizo. Yuu-chan tenia una expresión realmente feliz, tenia la sonrisa mas grande que le hubiese visto hasta el momento.

Yuu beso a un sorprendido Mikaela quien solo pudo corresponder al beso cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro realmente seguía ahí.

Yuu-chan no se fue.

Seguía con él.

* * *

Yuu balanceo las piernas de manera aburrida mientras observaba la bolsa de sangre.

-Hey, Mika.

El nombrado dejo la consola del videojuego que el pelinegro le había prestado para mirarle.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuu-chan?

-Esas transfusiones son de mi sangre

-Aja.–Mika de verdad odiaba cuando Yuu-chan tocaba aquel tema, si no fuese porque su tipo de sangre fuese tan difícil de conseguir no aceptaría que Yuu-chan le donase algo cada cierto tiempo.

Yuu sonrió alegremente.

-¡Eso significa que estoy dentro del cuerpo de Mika!

En ese momento, un tomate se vería pálido al costado de Mikaela.

-Idiota.

* * *

Krul suspiro.

¿Por qué el estirado de su tío había insistido en que ella fuese por Mikaela? De no ser porque adoraba a su hermano menor hubiese mandado a Ferid a freir espárragos.

La pelirosa abrió con cuidado la puerta. Generalmente Mikaela se levantaba temprano pero en esos momentos ni había amanecido, al menos trataría de despertarle con delicadeza. Maldeciría a su tío por programar una revisión tan temprana.

Krul entro en la habitación con la misma gracia de una diva solo para quedarse hecha una piedra. ¡¿Era benditamente real lo que veía?!

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Krul aceptase que lo que veía era real pero aun así saco su celular y tomo una foto. Mika se lo agradecería luego, es mas le levantaría un bendito altar por ello.

Krul, con su paso de pasarela, fue hasta la cama de Mikaela.

-¡Vístanse antes de que la enfermera llegue!

Ambos chicos desnudos y adormilados se sentaron de golpe, al menos la sabana de hospital cubría lo que tenia que cubrir.

Krul suprimió una sonrisa, solo debía mostrar una mirada severa y un rostro serio aunque por dentro se muriese por hacer preguntas de lo mas vergonzosas.

Mikaela soltó un bostezo y se estiro sin ningún tipo de pudor después de todo su hermana ya le había visto desnudo cuando le hacían pruebas, en cambio, Yuichiro tenia un sonrojo monumental. A Mika le gusto el sonrojo de Yuu-cha pero no le gusto que su hermana también lo mirase, Yuu-chan era solo suyo.

Yuu, aun con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, señalo a Mika.

-¡Uso condón!

Así que su hermano era el activo. _Perfecto_.

 _Mirada severa, mirada severa, mirada severa, mirada severa…_ ya luego interrogaría a Mikaela.

-Me interesa un pimiento así solo usaran saliva.–Por el tubo de lubricante casi vacío en la mesilla de noche podía decir que no era el caso– Vístanse ya.

Krul salió sin mas.

Mikaela abrazo a Yuu-chan apenas su hermana salió. Se sentía de maravilla.

-Krul luce molesta.–Yuu se sonrojo pero no aparto a Mikaela.

-Es porque se supone que no debo hacer esfuerzos.

Yuu miro a Mika con incredulidad.

-Para estar enfermo eres demasiado enérgico. Mis caderas me duelen ¿sabes?.

Mikaela robo un beso al pelinegro, era demasiado fácil cuando lo tenia tan cerca.

-Tus expresiones fueron revitalizantes, Yuu-chan~

Yuu volvía a tener un sonrojo monumental.

-Estúpido Mika.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba?¿Donde?

Había buscado en la habitación de hospital, ido a recepción y tratado de preguntar a las enfermeras pero todas estaban ocupadas o no sabían de Mika.

Yuu reviso su lista de contactos con desespero, sus temblorosas manos no ayudaban.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring_

-El numero que intenta con..- Yuu colgó y volvió a llamar pero a un numero diferente.

-¡Contesta, maldición!

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Yuu se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, tenia un miedo creciente en su cuerpo, un miedo que sabia que se podría hacer realidad en cualquier momento. No, no era posible ¿cierto?. Aun era demasiado pronto. Lo era ¿cierto?

-Yuu. ¿Dónde estas?–El sonido de la voz de Krul le saco de sus temblorosos pensamientos.

Yuu podía escuchar la voz quebrada de Krul lo cual solo le hacia tener aun mas miedo. Dios, por favor.

-¡¿A dónde se llevaron a Mika?!–Hasta él era capaz de oír el miedo en su voz.

-Esta en área de cuidados intensivos.

La sangre de Yuu se congelo.

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Aun era demasiado pronto_

-Aun.. Aun es demasiado pronto.–El pelinegro apretó con fuerza su celular.– Aun es demasiado pronto.

Yuu se apoyo en una pared. Aun era demasiado pronto. Mika no podía irse, no aun.

-Ferid dijo que es un milagro que haya sobrevivido hasta este punto.

Las lagrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Yuu aunque este no era consiente de ello.

-¿Ennn..nn que..e?–Yuu se aclaro la garganta–¿En que habitación esta?

-22A.

Yuu colgó.

 _Mika se iría._ Lagrimas cayeron por su rostro y esta vez si fue consiente de ello.

Lo supo. Desde que Mika se lo dijo, lo supo. ¿Entonces, porque dolía tanto?. Una voz dentro suyo le dijo que era porque le amaba y solo le pudo dar la razón. Amaba a Mikaela con cada gramo de su ser, tanto que si Mika se iba seria capaz de irse con él. No quería que Mika le dejase, no quería. Le amaba.

¿Por qué tenia que ser Mika? ¿Por qué?

Las lagrimas cayeron con mayor rapidez que antes.

 _Mika…_

-¿Te encuentras bien, chico?

Yuu levanto la mirada aunque las lagrimas obstruían su visión, las limpio con el dorso de la mano y volvió a ver a la mujer que le pregunto. Una enfermera, bien.

-Si–Su voz sonaba rasposa–¿Dónde queda el área de cuidados intensivos?

La expresión preocupada de la enfermera cambio a una comprensiva.

-Sígame.

Yuu tomo una decisión. Seria fuerte, seria fuerte por el bien de Mika ya que a él no le gustaría verle llorar.

* * *

Miro las cartas en sus manos. Tenia una escalera real, Mika de seguro perdería contra él; aun le parecía increíble lo bueno que podía llegar a ser en los juegos de azar aunque en cierto modo extrañaba jugar videojuegos con Mika. Yuu soltó un suspiro. De no ser porque estaba prohibido por esa área del hospital estaría jugando la nueva versión de Owari no Seraph con Mika.

-Yuu-chan.

El nombrado alzo la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede, Mika?–Ya no le molestaba ver las intravenosas que Mika tenia en los brazos o lo pálido que se había vuelto últimamente, ni tampoco, lo cansado que parecía pero si le molestaba que tuviese esa expresión resignada aunque ahora su expresión parecía decidida.

-Quiero que me prometas algo.

-¿De que se trata?–Yuu miro a Mika con suspicacia.

Mika dejo las cartas a un lado por lo que Yuu siguió su ejemplo. La cosa iba en serio.

-No quiero que llores cuando me vaya ni que me sigas cuando lo haga.

Yuichiro se quedo en shock por unos segundos para luego negar fervientemente.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!–Yuu se lanzo a abrazar a Mikaela quien ya le recibía con los brazos abiertos.–¡NO TE IRAS!–Yuu estrecho a Mika aunque tuvo bastante cuidado en no tocar ninguna intravenosa.– Aun.. es.. muy pronto.–Yuu sabia que aquello era una mentira ya que Ferid, Krul e inclusive el mismo Mika se lo habían dicho. Yuu empezó a dejar sus lagrimas salir– No.. no puedes irte aun.

Mika paso la mano por los revoltosos pero suaves cabellos azabaches. Pronto no podría tocarlos así que tenia que grabar la sensación a fuego en su alma.

-Me quedan semanas con suerte, Yuu-chan.

-Te amo–Yuu enterró su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula de Mika–Te amo, Mika.

Mika sintió sus ojos escocer.

-Y yo a ti, Yuu-chan–A Mika le importo un comino sus intravenosas, abrazo a Yuu-chan con todas sus fuerzas.– No quiero irme.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.

Yuu abrazo a Mika con la misma intensidad con la que Mika le abrazaba, permanecieron de ese modo hasta que Yuichiro se calmo. Yuu se había prometido a si mismo ser fuerte por el bien de Mika, y lo seria aunque ese significase prometer cosas que tal vez no podría cumplir.

Yuu se separo lo suficiente como para poder ver el rostro triste de Mika. Le dio un beso suave.

-Prométemelo–Mika miro al pelinegro con sus profundos ojos rojos.

-Prometo no llorar–El pelinegro se aclaro la garganta.– cuando ya no este.–Yuu tomo algo de aire para no soltar las lagrimas que al parecer eran demasiado insistentes en sus ojos. Su pecho le oprimia.–Y no seguirte de inmediato.

Mika dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.–Yuu trato de imitarle pero fallo garrafalmente aunque el sabia como sacarle una sonrisa y de paso un lindo sonrojo.–Hey, Yuu-chan. Te amo.

No se equivoco.

-Idiota.

-Amas a este idiota.

Ambos chicos se sumergieron en un beso que hubiese puede coloreado las mejillas a la prostituta mas promiscua de este siglo.

* * *

3 meses. Eso fue todo lo que duro la vida de Mikaela Tepes y aun así fue mucho mas de lo que los médicos habían dado crédito, incluso Ferid se había sorprendido del tiempo de vida del menor de sus sobrinos aunque para nadie fue demasiado sino todo lo contrario.

El día del entierro era un día lluvioso de invierno.

Yuu apretó el paraguas mientras respiraba agitadamente. Se había ido. Recién en ese momento podía asimilarlo y aun así le parecía una vil mentira. Se había ido. Yuu apretó la mandíbula. Si no hubiese visto como hace pocas horas enterraban el féretro no se lo hubiese creído aunque aun así no podía evitar el inmenso dolor que sentía.

 _¨Hey, Yuu-chan. Te amo.¨_

-Yo también te amo.

Una mano enguantada se poso en el hombro de Yuichiro, este no se molesto en girarse.

-Yuu.–La voz de la pelirosa sonaba fatal.

Puede que Yuu no voltease a ver a Krul pero por como la había visto cuando les dijeron que Mika había muerto podía deducir que estaba en el mismo estado que él.

-¿Por qué duele tanto, Krul?

-Porque lo amas.–Krul sintió como su propio corazón se estrujaba.–Porque le amamos.– Había soportado el velorio y el entierro pero ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas. Apostaba su alma a que lo mismo pasaba con Yuu.

Yuu no había visto en ningún momento a la pelirrosa ya que no podía apartar su rostro de la nueva lapida adornada de flores que se mojaban por la lluvia. El clima sin dudas iba con sus emociones.

Yuu se aclaro la garganta.

-Le prometí a Mika no llorar.

-Yo le prometí lo mismo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir ni una palabra mas, ambos demasiado ocupados tratando de aguantar su propio dolor. Krul se fue del lugar diciendo un corto adiós.

Yuu no calculo el tiempo que permaneció en el mismo lugar, aguantando. Aguantando las lagrimas que parecían juntarse ahora que se encontraba solo.

¿En que momento había dejado de sostener el paraguas? Por sus mojadas ropas podía asumir que hacia bastante tiempo. No le importaba.

Una mano se poso en el hombro del adolecente.

-Yuu.–Guren era el tipo de persona que no se metía en la vida personal de nadie, ni siquiera de su propia familia o allegados, pero por su hermano menor era capaz de todo aunque no se hubiese metido cuando se entero que Yuichiro salía con Mikaela Tepes. Le dejo ser, ahora al verle se arrepentía de esa decisión.– Es hora de irnos.

Yuu simplemente se dio vuelta y abrazo a Guren, en ese momento su hermano mayor era su único pilar. Yuu no pudo evitar que las lagrimas empezasen a caer por sus mejillas y por mas que las limpiaba seguían cayendo. ¿Por qué?

-¿Mika, por qué me hiciste prometer algo que no podía cumplir?

Guren sostuvo a Yuu hasta que este se quedo inconsciente por el llanto.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
